


внеклассное чтение

by woebegonee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Angst and Drama, Blackmail, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, High School, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woebegonee/pseuds/woebegonee
Summary: джэхён знал, что останется безнаказанным. он знал также и то, что донён не сможет ничего предпринять, потому что слишком сильно боится за свою шкуру и не хочет скандалов, связанных со своим именем, а для джона слово донёна значит многое, и запрет кима практически сковывал его по рукам и ногам. чон понимал, что любое действие в этой ситуации сойдёт ему с рук, но всё-таки ему хватало благоразумия для того, чтобы не пользоваться своим положением безгранично. он с умом распоряжался властью, которой волей случая был наделён. ему не было дела до глупых уловок – на самом деле, и на оценки ему было абсолютно наплевать, но вид униженного и оскорблённого до глубины души донёна, который изо дня в день становился всё бледнее и больнее от этого внутреннего позора, не мог оставить джэхёна равнодушным. и теперь, когда джон начал проявлять силу и обнажил клыки, чон передумал, решив сделать объектом преследований именно его – для того, чтобы пресловутое «кто кого» наконец-таки сыграло против самого со. в конце концов, для охотника нет ничего приятнее наблюдения за страданиями сильного животного.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 1





	внеклассное чтение

_Но все гребет, все подгребает тьма:  
меня и зверя, пламя и дома,  
свечу — под спуд,  
земное ли, небесное —  
молюсь ночам: быть может, рядом, тут,  
незримых сил непостижимый труд.  
Ты — тьма чудесная.  
Р. М. Рильке_

не сказать, что джон добивался работы в престижном пансионате слишком долго: и всё же когда ответное письмо от директора пришло на его имя, он радовался как ребёнок. дело оставалось за малым – они с донёном наконец переехали в свою квартиру и на днях должны были закончить перевозить вещи со старой съёмной двухкомнатки, которая за пару лет успела стать им родной. жизнь шла своим чередом и шла довольно неплохо, а на большее джон не уповал. от него часто можно было услышать фразу «чудес не бывает», но он говорил это не как обиженный судьбой несчастный, а скорее как практичный реалист. он всегда мыслил трезво и не позволял себе расслабляться; и вместе с тем какой-то внутренний стержень невероятной силы сочетался в джоне с открытым характером и дружелюбным отношением ко всем, кто его окружает. наверное, он всё-таки не был идеалом – но эти два качества могли как минимум создать хорошее впечатление о человеке, которого вы бы волей случая увидели однажды.

донён был другим, но это не мешало ему быть рядом с лучезарным джоном. от своей нерешительности он спасался в родных объятиях, свои сомнения доверял единственно джону; он полагался на него во всём, и это даже можно было назвать чертой характера. донён не был плохим человеком – он поздно осознал собственную значимость, когда угрызения совести и стремление во всём находить изъяны (а в себе – с пущей внимательностью) достигли какого-то необъяснимого уровня. но в том, чтобы полагаться на своего партнёра и доверять ему, донён не видел ничего плохого. он бесконечно любил его и был благодарен ему за всё, что тот для него делает. для джона же такая благотворительность быстро превратилась в привычку: даже сейчас, когда письмо на его имя блестело печатями и красивыми формулировками о приглашении на работу, он будто машинально (но вполне искренне при этом) бросил фразу, прижимая донёна к себе:

– я поговорю с ними, и ты тоже будешь там работать, я обещаю тебе.

а то, что джон обещал выполнить, он делал всегда.

пансионат по слухам был построен ещё в девятнадцатом веке и с тех пор ни разу не перестраивался полностью, поэтому внешний его вид сразу же поразил джона своей строгостью и старинной неприступностью, которая характерна для каменных зданий северной англии. несмотря на то, что англия была от них далеко, архитектурная тенденция не могла не броситься прожившему несколько лет за границей джону в глаза. территория пансионата была огорожена невысоким забором, и джон с лёгкостью мог видеть, что происходит невдалеке от учебного здания. большой сад на северной стороне выглядел аккуратно, и когда джон осмотрелся, чувство удовлетворённости переполнило его. преподавание он бы не решился назвать работой мечты, но в таком месте его устраивало всё.

он быстро сориентировался, и по счастливой случайности пансионату требовался преподаватель химии на замену – один учитель совершенно не справлялся с огромной нагрузкой. донён мог вести школьный курс химии, несмотря на то, что имел другую специальность, но для него это было отличным шансом обрести временную работу, пока он подыскивал место в лаборатории. собеседование к донёном прошло благополучно, и уже спустя месяц джон и донён могли работать вместе. джон был на седьмом небе от счастья – всё складывалось как нельзя хорошо, и ему даже не верилось, что в их жизни наступило мирное время.

но никто даже подумать не мог, что работать вместе будет настолько… изнурительно. и дело было не в том, что они не видятся большую часть времени, пусть и находятся в одном здании и зачастую даже на одном этаже. не видеть друг друга было пыткой для них, но куда сложнее было вести себя так, будто они не знакомы вовсе – или, по крайней мере, общаются на уровне рукопожатий и разговоров об учениках. регламент школы запрещал всяческие связи, и это было одной из тех особенностей, о которых узнаёшь лишь тогда, когда полностью погружаешься в эту рутину – преподавательский состав отличался педагогическим мастерством и профессионализмом, но выглядел со стороны настолько неловко и жалко, что смотреть на это ни у донёна, ни у джона сил не хватало. в учительской преподаватели могли непринуждённо разговаривать, но инициативы познакомиться с новыми коллегами никто не изъявил. открытого джона это смутило сильнее всего: на его предложение отметить начало учебного года отреагировали довольно холодно, ограничившись первоначальным знакомством с учителем английского. на донёна же и вовсе не обратили внимания: учителя химии по слухам в пансионате не задерживались. колкость позволил себе учитель литературы, который представился тэном; он недвусмысленно окинул джона оценочным взглядом и сказал:

– теперь у наших учеников не будет проблем с иностранными языками, и мы наконец сможем живее читать шекспира, – и добавил: – только если вы, конечно, сами в состоянии прочесть его без запинки…

джон не умел обижаться на такие шуточки – не ответил он ничего и в этот раз. в конце концов, учебная программа не по своему предмету волновала его меньше всего, а чужой нарциссизм – тем более. но косые взгляды коллег понемногу начали его раздражать – привычные разговоры с донёном во время перерывов теперь были настоящими аргументами в будущем обвинительном приговоре против них обоих. атмосфера царила неприятная – скрашивал её бодрый директор мун, который был буквально лучиком солнца среди этих непростых людей. но даже он не особенно поощрял приятельские связи между учителями, как-то выразившись по этому поводу довольно консервативно:

– я считаю, что основа любого учебного заведения – это, конечно, преподавательский коллектив. однако я не могу допустить, чтобы в этом коллективе царила вакханалия, свойственная подросткам… всё же мы куда благоразумнее тех, кого учим, и в состоянии разделять работу и личные отношения.

джон был согласен со всем, кроме последнего. не раз он замечал, что многому учится у своих учеников: а то, что этот пансионат входил в число лучших пансионатов для юношей, несколько облегчило ему первые дни. и всё же – всё же подолгу не обнимать донёна, не чувствовать тепла его тела, не слышать его голоса и не видеть его искренней улыбки было сродни пытке для джона. они вынуждены были уходить в разное время, чтобы никто ничего не заподозрил: но даже совместные вечера были редкостью. донён привык подолгу задерживаться в школе, проверяя работы и разбираясь с нужными документами на месте, чтобы не терять их дома; джон же не мог долго находиться в стенах пансионата, а потому спешил домой сразу же после окончания лекций. обоим было тяжело: джон видел, как изменился взгляд донёна – теперь мужчина выглядел измождённым и тревожным, пусть и не растерял при этом строгой обаятельности. донён любил свою работу и не жалел о том, что занимается со школьниками, хотя воспоминания об университетских лекциях были для него своеобразным спусковым крючком, после чего он приходил в необычное состояние восторга – глаза его загорались, а в голосе появлялся задор и энтузиазм. джон с тихим удовольствием слушал донёна в такие моменты – к сожалению, в последнее время такая возможность предоставлялась совсем редко. говорить о том, чтобы уволиться донёну, не приходилось – оба понимали необходимость и неотвратимость приближающегося момента. но полгода пролетели незаметно, а беззаботно проведённые рождественские каникулы восстановили идиллическую картину дошкольной совместной жизни.

обыкновенное «я так соскучился» звучало день ото дня всё более горько и тоскливо, и несмотря на то, что проблем в отношениях у джона с донёном не было, оба чувствовали, что это может обернуться чем-то очень нехорошим, если оставить всё как есть. утренний ритуал с замазыванием синяков и засосов был всегда постыдным и низким, несмотря на то, что внешний вид учителей по уставу не касался никого, кроме них самих – но донён слишком боялся того, что их с джоном отношения подвергнутся огласке, поэтому скрывал следы с профессиональным чутьём преступника. его начало посещать ноющее чувство, будто бы он делает всё неправильно, и нужно было действительно что-то предпринимать.

– мы не расскажем им, – качал головой донён, когда джон однажды предложил «самую глупую вещь на свете», – ты видел их лица? они ведь сделают всё возможное, чтобы выставить наши отношения настоящим посмешищем. я не хочу лишних сплетен…

– разве тебя устраивает то, что мы даже за обедом поговорить не можем? – отвечал джон, и в голосе его сквозила неподдельная раздражённость. – это ведь попросту смешно, неужели ты не согласен со мной?

донён понемногу привыкал к прежним разговорам и теплоте в отношениях: но ни крепкие объятия джона, ни лёгкие движения его руки, касающейся спины, сейчас не помогали ему расслабиться. он хмурил брови и то и дело кусал ногти, отдирая кожу до крови; конечно, ему нелегко давалась эта вынужденная разлука. положение, в котором они оба оказались, было неожиданным и очень унизительным. и несмотря на то, что на самом деле никто и не желал присматриваться к тому, как они ведут себя друг с другом, донён чувствовал, будто за ним следят ежесекундно. отношения с учениками складывались у него неплохо, но ни один из старшеклассников не блистал знаниями в области органической химии, поэтому донёну приходилось объяснять многие вещи буквально на пальцах. директор мун заверил его, что в целом уровень учеников достойный, но донён вскоре убедился, что это не так. джону повезло чуть больше – английский в пансионате был основным изучаемым языком, а потому многие ученики разговаривали довольно бегло. донён не жаловался и никогда не признавался себе в какой-то зависти, но джон определённо с большим удовольствием проводил уроки, и это немного задевало донёна.

– согласен, но я не вижу иного выхода, – наконец вздохнул он, удобнее устраиваясь под боком мужчины. – я не хочу терять тебя из-за них.

– малыш, что бы ни случилось, я буду рядом, – джон усмехнулся, потрепав донёна по макушке. – мы ещё посмотрим, кто кого.

решительный настрой джона передался донёну: взгляд его немного прояснился, и сам он повеселел, крепко прижимаясь к джону и обнимая его за пояс.

джоново «кто кого» ознаменовало переход к активным действиям, и переход этот был настолько резким, что учителя тут же начали шушукаться между собой, как это из коллег по работе эти двое стали близкими приятелями за пару дней. но донён предпочитал не обращать внимание на эти слухи – теперь всё казалось естественным и правильным. они часто проводили с джоном вместе большие перемены в тихом дворике или в саду на территории пансионата. оставаясь незамеченными, они всё же понимали, насколько важно было найти компромисс и видеться так часто, как того требует сердце, – хотя джон часто отшучивался, что не только оно ведёт его навстречу к донёну. словом, весь мир вокруг будто бы потеплел вновь; февраль быстро сменился тёплым мартом, и донён наконец понял, как же ему повезло.

конечно, без расспросов не обошлось. больше всего любопытничал тэн, который однажды внаглую поймал донёна за руку в коридоре и повёл за собой в свой кабинет. рядом с донёном тэн строил неестественно-умильное выражение лица и откровенно пытался подружиться с ним, подстёгиваемый его равнодушием – ким действительно избегал всяческих разговоров со странным преподавателем литературы. но, оставшись наедине, улыбка тэна стала бледнеть, а в глазах загорелись недобрые огоньки.

– значит, вы теперь приятели? – он с грохотом уселся на скрипящий стул и закинул ногу на ногу. – а я думал, что ты стеснительный…

– нет-нет, – донён замахал руками и отошёл назад, чтобы опереться руками на парту. – это ничего не значит. с джоном мы знакомы давно, просто не было повода… общаться близко, но теперь он появился.

тэн недоверчиво сщурился.

– ну, хорошо. ты свободен сегодня после лекций?

донён опешил. после лекций они с джоном уже запланировали пойти в кино, но его отказ мог быть воспринят с подозрением. он молчал чуть дольше положенного, и тэн щёлкнул пару раз пальцами:

– ты слышал меня?

– да, я просто вспоминал, нет ли у меня на сегодня планов, – донён сглотнул. врать ему не хотелось, но общение с тэном тоже его не привлекало. – к сожалению, я уже договорился на сегодня встретиться с друзьями.

– что за друзья? – тэн звучал дружелюбно: он привстал с места, подходя близко к донёну. их разница в росте могла показаться забавно, но донён чувствовал себя неловко каждый раз, когда смотрел в глаза тэну. что-то не давало ему покоя.

– университетские приятели, – он практически не соврал.

– ким донён, вам тридцать лет, – вдруг засмеялся тэн, слегка толкая донёна. – и вы всё ещё общаетесь с одногруппниками?

донён прокашлялся.

– с коллегами. мы преподавали вместе два года и с тех пор видимся довольно часто.

тэн замолчал. на лице у него воцарилось спокойное, серьёзное выражение.

– ты преподавал в университете?

– да, сразу после выпуска из аспирантуры.

– в сеульском?

– да, а что?

мужчина не ответил. казалось, он был целиком погружён в собственные воспоминания, и донёну стало не по себе – такое зрелище было непривычным и неожиданным.

– ничего, – наконец проговорил он, и к нему вернулась прежняя улыбка. – даже удивительно, что я тебя не помню.

донён прикусил губу. к лицу его прилила кровь, и он неловко попрощался с тэном, выбежав из прохладной аудитории. зубы его стучали, тело бил озноб, а руки совершенно не слушались, когда он, оказавшись за оградой пансионата, пытался поджечь сигарету. фраза тэна долго не выходила у него из головы и ким, в отличие от него, прекрасно помнил лучезарного студента с кафедры зарубежной филологии, вокруг которого ходили нелицеприятные слухи. в одном донён был уверен точно – от тэна нужно держаться подальше, потому что он связывает его с прошлым; это означало быть уязвимым, а донёну сейчас это было не нужно.

донён лёгким жестом одёрнул рукав пиджака и посмотрел на часы. до окончания занятий оставалось несколько часов, но донёну впервые непреодолимо захотелось отменить оставшиеся лекции и отпроситься пораньше. разговор с тэном разбудил в нём воспоминания, которые он старательно пытался уничтожить на протяжении нескольких лет, а из-за парочки неосторожных фраз его воображение разыгралось до такой степени, что от мыслей закружилась голова. химия в старших классах казалась ему самой страшной из пыток, и он почувствовал, что перед началом урока должен увидеть джона.

однако в кабинете донён его не застал. сердце неистово колотилось, будто заведённый моторчик часов, и донён понял, что начинает задыхаться. на дрожащих ногах он вышел из чужого кабинета и встал, облокотившись на дверной косяк. в глазах потемнело от спешки, и ким бы наверняка потерял сознание, если бы не директор мун, который издалека увидел сгорбленный силуэт и незамедлительно бросился к донёну.

– господин ким, вы в порядке? – он перехватил донёна за талию, закинув его руку себе через плечо. донён почувствовал, что от шеи директора тоже пахнет табаком. – боже, не торопитесь. давайте я отведу вас к медсестре…

– спасибо… кажется, у меня резко упало давление, – неловко поблагодарил ким, едва переставляя ноги. лучше ему не становилось. – такое случается нечасто, но сами понимаете…

– конечно понимаю, – немедленно согласился директор, оборачиваясь через правое плечо и чуть не сталкиваясь лицом к лицу с кимом. – а вот и помощник. господин со!

донён вздрогнул. джону нужно было быть на месте на несколько минут раньше, и тогда бы всё обошлось; но теперь донёнов взгляд был мутным, а мысли хаотично крутились вокруг тэна и университетских историй.

– вы уж простите меня, господин со, что прошу о таком – сам, боюсь, не справлюсь… – мун закряхтел, несильно отстраняя донёна от себя. – доведите господина кима до врачебного пункта, пожалуйста. я предупрежу о том, что вы оба задержитесь…

джона легко было узнать по единственному прикосновению – когда его ладони легли вокруг чужой талии, донён рвано выдохнул и помотал головой. тэиль исчез так же быстро, как и появился, и рядом теперь был джон.

– что случилось, малыш? – джон говорил тихо, но достаточно для того, чтобы донён его услышал и выдавил из себя улыбку.

– ничего, ничего… господи, давай найдём пустую аудиторию. я так хочу тебя поцеловать…

– донён, о чём ты? – голос джона звучал строго и почти сердито. – сначала – в медпункт, нужно убедиться, что с тобой всё в порядке…

– джонни, пожалуйста, – перебил его донён, хватаясь рукой за чужую руку. – я искал тебя всюду, я чуть с ума не сошёл!

– тише, тише, – джон прижал дрожащего донёна к себе. – сейчас мы дойдём до медсестры и посмотрим, как ты. а потом, я обещаю тебе, мы пойдём ко мне в кабинет, и ты расскажешь, что случилось.

донён замотал головой.

– пойдём к тебе сейчас же!

– нет, – отрезал джон, потянув донёна за собой. – если директор мун нас увидит, у него появятся вопросы, я уверен в этом. давай всё сделаем по порядку. ты можешь идти? или мне взять тебя на руки?

донён слабо усмехнулся.

– я думаю, если ты возьмёшь меня на руки, вопросы появятся не только у директора, но у всех, кто нас увидит…

в коридоре, как ни странно, было пусто – все ученики толпились на улице. во время большого перерыва это было уже каким-то ритуалом, без которого не мог пройти учебный день. джон оглянулся и направился в конец коридора – там находилась лесенка, ведущая к медицинскому кабинету. с трудом спустившись, они постучали в дверь, но их, кажется, не услышали – внутри, судя по гвалту, было много людей. молчание продлилось долго, и джон тихо чертыхнулся: донён же воспользовался моментом и выбрался из крепко держащих его рук, оказавшись прямо напротив джона. между ними оставались какие-то жалкие сантиметры, и донён тихо пробормотал, двигаясь ближе и касаясь подбородком чуть ниже чужих ключиц:

– если ты сейчас же не поцелуешь меня, клянусь, я разнесу эту школу к чертям собачьим.

– я вижу, что тебе лучше, – прищурился джон и наклонился ближе, чтобы оставить лёгкий поцелуй на губах кима. но тот явно надеялся на продолжение и зашипел, хмурясь:

– джон со, ты что, смеёшься надо мной?

за дверью послышались негромкие шаги, и оба застыли, задержав дыхание. чуть погодя, дверь открылась со страшным скрипом, и из кабинета вышли мальчишки – оказалось, у всех школьников младших классов на сегодня было запланировано измерение роста и веса. джон мягко улыбнулся, окидывая взглядом толпу вихрастых малышей, которые почти в один голос поздоровались с ними.

– господа, вы сюда? – послышался голос медсестры, и джон подтолкнул донёна вперёд, шепнув, что зайдёт следом.

давление у донёна и вправду оказалось низким, зато температура превысила допустимые значения. медсестра покачала головой, с сожалением посмотрев на кима и поджав нижнюю губу:

– вы часто чувствуете слабость, господин?

– скорее да, чем нет, – признался донён, приподнимаясь на локтях.

– на вашем месте я бы побеспокоилась о своём здоровье, пересмотрела бы привычки… в вашем возрасте странно мучиться от сердечных приступов.

донён нахмурился, но ничего не ответил. в кармане пиджака шуршала полупустая пачка сигарет. джон вместо него поклонился в благодарность и попросил оставить их наедине, и медсестра послушно удалилась в другую комнату, в которой, судя по звукам, находился тяжело больной. донён поёжился и вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда тёплая ладонь джона легла поверх его собственной ладони.

– малыш, она права, – он выглядел обеспокоенным, и у донёна заболело сердце. – береги себя. и я постараюсь оберегать тебя тоже.

донён почувствовал в себе силы подняться с кушетки и, свесив ноги, остановил взгляд на своих ботинках. на подошву налипла трава, а носки были бледными из-за пыли. донён поморщился – он ненавидел небрежность во внешнем виде.

– бог с ними, с этими приступами. может быть, пойдём к тебе?

***

сычён, встретивший джона в коридоре, успел сказать ему, что по распоряжению директора занятия у него и у донёна были отменены. донён обрадовался этому – джон предложил сразу же поехать домой, но ким настоял на том, чтобы они поговорили в его кабинете. со не сразу нашёл ключи от кабинета в карманах, но как только они зашли внутрь и джон захлопнул дверь, донён с силой прижал его к стене, утягивая в поцелуй. джон, слегка растерявшись, попытался успокоить кима, поглаживая его по спине, но донён явно был настроен серьёзно – его даже не смутил тот факт, что их могут заметить, ведь шторы не были плотно закрыты. остановившись, джон, глубоко дыша, сжал донёново плечо, строго посмотрев ему в глаза:

– если ты продолжишь в таком же духе, я не сдержусь и отымею тебя прямо здесь, – щёки донёна покраснели. – давай лучше поговорим, как ты и хотел. что всё-таки произошло?

– мне кажется, что если я вновь начну вспоминать об этом, то потеряю рассудок окончательно, – проговорил он на одном дыхании, обнимая джона за шею. – я не хочу об этом вспоминать. пожалуйста, помоги мне забыть об этой чёртовой истории…

– это связано с университетом? – донён кивнул, и джон понимающе вздохнул, осторожно целуя его в лоб. учёба в университете была временем, воспоминания о котором донён действительно не переносил по личным причинам: он практически не делился этим ни с кем, и даже джон не мог сказать наверняка, знает ли он обо всём. донён позволял знать лишь о какой-то части своей жизни, умалчивая добрую половину: и это было не данью загадочности, а настоящими переживаниями такой силы, что, повзрослев, донён всё ещё не мог с ними справляться.

– я не говорил тебе, но… этот тэн… с самого начала он казался мне знакомым, – начал донён, с трудом сдерживающий дрожь в голосе. – я приглядывался к нему, но не мог понять, откуда мне знакомо его лицо. я даже начал подозревать, что путаю его с кем-то, до того он напоминал мне кого-то из прошлого… сегодня мы поговорили, и я, в общем… мне пришлось соврать, потому что я не мог сказать ему… я не знаю, почему я ответил ему так, это было первой мыслью, что пришла в мою голову, но потом он тоже замолчал и сказал, что… что не помнит меня, хотя мы учились вместе… боже, джонни! – он вскрикнул, спрятав лицо в ладонях. – как я мог забыть о нём! он ведь спал с моим старшим братом! и он не вспомнил меня! не вспомнил, как я застал их в нашей съёмной квартире, не вспомнил, как я отдавал ему его вещи, оставшиеся под кроватью… не вспомнил, как мы встретились в больнице, когда брат…

донён больше не мог говорить. его плечи тяжело поднимались, когда он всхлипывал, и в такие моменты он выглядел настолько жалко и уязвимо, что джон мгновенно терялся. он машинально сжал чужую ладонь и отпустил её, направившись к окнам – распахнутые шторы беспокоили его, и он начал закрывать их одну за другой. к счастью, на улице в это время тоже практически никого не было, что показалось джону странным – ведь если директор мун отпустил его учеников и класс донёна, то сейчас они должны были уходить.

– я так испугался, потому что он мог вспомнить меня… – продолжал донён, присев на деревянную парту и свесив ноги. – ты знаешь, я стыжусь своих университетских лет. я делал много плохих вещей, и мои близкие люди пострадали от этого. с тех пор я изменился, но… я не могу поверить в то, что тэн действительно меня не помнит! мы ведь так похожи с братом, и мы были знакомы…

– успокойся, донённи, – джон ласково погладил его по щеке – сидящий на парте, донён был немного выше. – ты ведь и сам не сразу его узнал. поверь мне, всё обойдётся. прошло несколько лет, и эти истории уже никому не нужны.

– ты ошибаешься! – замотал головой донён, но чужой руки не сбросил. – это может очень сильно ударить по моей репутации… после такого я не смогу преподавать. я надеялся, что на новом месте старые проблемы не будут докучать мне, но…

он не договорил – джон, всё это время внимательно слушающий его сбивчивую речь, прерываемую всхлипами, не выдержал и буквально заткнул его поцелуем. донён не был против – сейчас и мысли, и чувства его находились в страшном беспорядке, и он практически не мог пожалеть о том, что он сейчас делает, хотя обыкновенно он бы сам никогда не решился на то, чтобы открыто флиртовать с джоном на работе. сейчас их действия зашли далеко за рамки простого флирта, но никто и не думал останавливаться. правая рука джона с щеки плавно переместилась на шею, притягивая донёна к себе; левая же рука властно легла на чужое бедро, надавливая с каждым мгновением всё сильнее и сильнее. донёну это безумно нравилось, обычно это его обезоруживало полностью – но в этот раз приятная боль подействовала отрезвляюще, и он, тяжело дыша, отстранился, чтобы заглянуть джону в глаза.

– я не хочу заниматься сексом там, где потом будут сидеть шестнадцатилетние мальчишки, – донён сказал это со всей серьёзностью, но джон прыснул со смеху, обнимая его за талию.

– я думал, тебя это возбуждает.

– да, но… – донён вскрикнул, когда джон укусил его за мочку уха. – я серьёзно, давай продолжим дома… я ведь не смогу в глаза ученикам смотреть.

– я всегда хотел заняться этим в классе, – неожиданно проговорил джон, слегка отодвинувшись, но не убирая руки с талии. – своего рода азартная игра – застукают или нет.

– боже, джонни, вся наша жизнь с момента прихода в этот пансионат напоминает мне такую игру, – рассмеялся донён. – только вот мне кажется, что это никогда не закончится.

джон ничего не ответил. он подошёл к своему столу, где оставались листочки с тестами старшеклассников, и ещё раз просмотрел их – они все, к счастью, были проверены.

– не обижайся на меня, – донён обнял его сзади, положив голову на плечо. – я правда не хочу нам лишних проблем. я и так постоянно причиняю тебе неудобства…

– даже сейчас, – цокнул джон, и донён хихикнул, чмокнув его в щёку.

– не дуйся, ты же знаешь, что я не выношу этого. пойдём домой.

к радости обоих, сегодня их совместная поездка не удивила бы никого – а даже если бы кто-то вдруг задался вопросом, почему преподаватель ким садится в машину преподавателя со, этому бы нашлось отличное объяснение:

– я отвёз господина кима в больницу вчера.

– хорошо, хорошо, – директор мун похлопал джона по плечу, удовлетворённо кивая головой. – спасибо вам за доброту. как он себя чувствует? вы связываетесь друг с другом?

– да, он попросил оформить ему пару выходных дней, если это возможно, – джон сдержанно улыбнулся. мун энергичнее закивал головой:

– ну разумеется! неужели ж мы звери какие-то…

эти дни действительно пошли на пользу донёну. он впервые за долгое время спал достаточно для того, чтобы почувствовать себя отдохнувшим, а отсутствие вечной рутины с проверкой ученических работ вернуло прежний энтузиазм. джон видел, как бывает счастлив донён от каких-то совершенно обыкновенных вещей, вроде здорового девятичасового сна или любимого кофе по утрам, и сам чувствовал какую-то радость и окрылённость. о тэне они больше не заговаривали, и джон надеялся, что вместе с хорошим самочувствием к донёну пришла уверенность в себе и собственной безопасности. счастье одного само по себе становилось счастьем другого.

правда, тэн всё же не оставил донёна в покое. каким-то образом ему удалось найти телефонный номер кима, и теперь он минимум раз в день набирал его, чтобы отвлечься пустой болтовнёй: так, по крайней мере, казалось донёну, поэтому он практически никогда не отвечал на звонки. в конце концов тэн подошёл к джону в пансионате, чтобы спросить, что происходит:

– он игнорирует меня! – тэн был возмущён. – а вы, как я понял, хорошо общаетесь, – на этих словах джон не сдержал улыбки. – так может ты мне скажешь, что происходит?

– донёну уже лучше, не переживай.

донён воспринимал эту заботу неоднозначно, но за ужином джону удалось подать это как незлобную шутку, и кима пробило на смех.

– этот тэн забавный, – кивнул джон, отпивая чай. – он, кажется, и вправду задумал подружиться с тобой… в таком случае, мне не остаётся ничего, кроме как начать ревновать…

донён смущённо засмеялся и несильно хлопнул джона по руке. тот успел перехватить чужую кисть и теперь крепко держал её в своей руке. ким покраснел – они сидели не так далеко друг от друга, и коленки их соприкасались под столом.

– я так люблю тебя, донённи.

ким отвёл взгляд, краснея.

– иди ко мне.

он потянул донёна за руку, и тот, непривычно стесняющийся, пересел к джону на колени, широко раздвигая ноги и прижимаясь к груди. на кухне тихо шли настенные часы, и когда донён задержал дыхание, он слышал, что стук его сердца отзывается намного быстрее, чем шаги секундной стрелки. в такие моменты хотелось остановить время, чтобы ничего не нарушало эту мирную картину; донён осознал, что именно этого ему не хватало все эти месяцы. близость и душевная, и физическая была чем-то естественным в их отношениях, но именно сейчас донён был счастлив любить и быть любимым в ответ. это чувство казалось чужим в его жизни – но он гостеприимно распахнул для него двери, впуская его и не задумываясь больше ни о чём.

отпускать эту тихую радость совершенно не хотелось, и донён надеялся, что и в рабочие дни им удастся проводить вместе какое-то время. они часто запирались в классе джона – он был маленьким, светлым и тёплым; к тому же, джон как-то признался, что эта комната прекрасно хранит тайны, и донён не мог с ним не согласиться. аудитория английского языка стала их убежищем, и донёна практически всегда можно было найти здесь. это дало почву для сплетен среди учителей, но в целом никто не придавал значения дружбе двух педагогов. даже тэн стал чуть спокойнее, за что донён был в особенности рад: общение с ним вызывало у него тревогу, несмотря на то, что сам тэн наверняка не помнил, как он связан с кимом. это явно было к лучшему.

из-за того, что пансионат целиком не реставрировался со времён его постройки, некоторые кабинеты страдали из-за недостаточного оснащения. эти проблемы не были серьёзными, но об особенностях каждой аудитории учителям сообщалось заранее. директор мун ответственно заявлял, что все будет налажено к следующему учебному году, но, по словам сычёна, который работал тут седьмой год, история была стара как мир. аудитория джона была в хорошем состоянии за исключением одного – дверь, которая могла закрываться на ключ, иногда заедала, и ключ попросту не поворачивался до конца, оставляя замок в нерабочем состоянии. поэтому джон предусмотрительно проверял, закрыта ли дверь, дёргая за ручку – иногда нужно было проверить несколько раз, чтобы убедиться, что дверь на самом деле закрыта. обычно это не доставляло хлопот – джон успел к этому привыкнуть, донён тоже. поэтому вскоре джон стал дёргать ручку реже, поворачивать ключ не три раза, а всего-то два, оставаясь уверенным, что старая дверь немного разошлась за месяцы использования и больше не нуждается в тщательном осмотре.

не проверил замок он и на этот раз. донён сидел на подоконнике, читая оставленную кем-то книгу о жизни гёте, и порой спрашивал джона, что означает то или иное слово. в глазах джона он сейчас ничем не отличался от его учеников – такой же внимательный и любознательный, как большинство учеников юного возраста; вот только на младшеклассников он был не похож красивыми изгибами тела, просвечивающего через льняную рубашку, а закатанные рукава открывали бледные костлявые руки, которые имели какое-то магнетическое воздействие. джон в одно мгновение оказался рядом, грубо отодвинув от донёнова лица руку с книгой, и притянул его за шею к себе, властно целуя. сегодня со не был нежен – кажется, на него по-особенному действовала и жара, стоявшая в эти дни; так или иначе, у донёна почти перехватило дыхание от такого напора, и он чуть было не соскользнул с подоконника, но джон успел остановить его, сминая ткань брюк, обтянувших бёдра.

– я запрещаю тебе закатывать рукава, – пробормотал джон, отстранившись от донёна ненадолго. – эти руки просто напрочь уничтожают весь мой самоконтроль.

– хочешь узнать, на что ещё они способны? – в тон ему подразнил донён, очерчивая талию и пресс джона через плотную рубашку и спускаясь к ремню. со рассмеялся, утягивая донёна в поцелуй вновь и перехватывая его руки – они никогда не позволяли себе слишком многого и научились останавливаться вовремя, хотя порой это казалось чем-то невозможным. но в этот момент оба почувствовали, что на этот раз остановиться может быть значительно трудней – жара, усталость и желание близости были непреодолимой преградой.

в дверь кто-то постучал, но ни джон, ни донён этого не услышали – они были увлечены друг другом, и их мало заботил посторонний шум. стук был тихим и больше не повторился. ручка дёрнулась и поддалась, и в класс заглянул какой-то парень, осторожно оглядываясь по сторонам. за спиной у него был приоткрытый рюкзак – кажется, он что-то долго искал и так и не смог найти.

– господин со, можно?.. – проговорил он и замолчал: заметив две фигуры в углу класса, он растерялся, но не подал виду.

первым обнаружил гостя донён. его взгляд застыл, а сердце будто бы пропустило несколько ударов – он инстинктивно отодвинулся к окну, увеличив дистанцию между собой и джоном, и испуганно смотрел на юношу. джон нахмурился. неловкая пауза затянулась, и первым её нарушил ученик:

– я, кажется, забыл на подоконнике свою книгу, – негромко сказал он, и донён вздрогнул, переводя взгляд на толстую биографию, лежащую рядом. джон, заметив, что донён не в силах пошевелиться, взял её сам и подошёл к парню.

– эту?

– да, спасибо, – на лице у него не отразилось ни единой эмоции, и это даже настораживало, нежели успокаивало. – до свидания, господин со.

когда дверь за юношей захлопнулась, донён, побледнев, прикрыл рот руками и задрожал, быстро моргая. джон с силой вытащил из кармана брюк ключ и сделал несколько оборотов, пока дверь наконец не закрылась; но в этом теперь не было никакого смысла. то, о чём донён даже думать боялся, случилось так быстро, что забыть об этом не составило бы труда в любом другом случае – но сейчас вся жизнь пронеслась у донёна перед глазами, и он тихо зарыдал, спрятав лицо.

– кто это был? – прохрипел ким, отталкивая джона, кинувшегося с объятиями.

– мой ученик. послушай, какая разница? донённи, посмотри на меня, – джон звучал требовательно. – пожалуйста, посмотри на меня, солнце, слышишь?

– тише, чёрт возьми! – он подавил в себе желание закричать, но тело его всё ещё содрогалось от всхлипов. – ты хоть… ты хоть понимаешь, что сейчас…

– донён, успокойся, я прошу тебя, – джон сжал кима в объятиях, но тот вырвался. уголки глаз его блестели, а губы дрожали.

– ты говоришь мне успокоиться? джон, ты в своём уме? – рыдания прервали его речь, и джон попытался ещё раз обнять донёна. в этот раз ему удалось это сделать.

– он ничего не увидел. а даже если и увидел… я поговорю с ним завтра, и мы обо всём договоримся. я этого малого знаю, он хороший, способный…

донёна успокоили слова джона, но он всё ещё не мог поверить в то, что произошло. дальнейшая работа в пансионате уже не представлялась ему по-прежнему лёгкой и привычной – теперь всё будет по-другому, он был уверен в этом. кима не покидало чувство, что случилось что-то настолько непоправимое, что исправить это было практически невозможно – и все увещевания джона о том, что он найдёт способ избежать огласки и договориться с этим парнем, не внушали ему доверия. минутная стрелка часов столкнулась с часовой, и ким вздрогнул – полуденный перерыв заканчивался, а они так и не спустились пообедать.

– я зайду за тобой, и мы вместе поедем домой, хорошо? – шепнул джон и нежно поцеловал донёна в щёку. тот лишь растерянно кивнул, спускаясь с подоконника и приближаясь к двери. сейчас она была заперта, и донён махнул головой, чтобы джон подошёл с ключом. всё выглядело настолько неестественно прежним, что донён подумал, не привиделось ли им это внезапное появление? но книги о гёте на подоконнике не было, и на душе было так же пусто.

вернувшись в свой класс, он закрылся на ключ и застыл в одном положении у стола, задумавшись. мыслей было много, но ни одна не помогала ему успокоиться. именно в тот момент он почему-то вспомнил тэна – тот уже в студенчестве умел переносить клевету в собственный адрес с достоинством и не обращать внимание на сплетников. донён неожиданно осознал, что, вероятно, только тэн сейчас мог бы ему помочь. но обращаться к нему за помощью донён не решился бы никогда, поэтому пока смирился с тем, что попробует справиться с тревожностью своими силами.

звонок прозвенел неожиданно. к этому времени донён сумел взять себя в руки и сдержанно улыбнулся заходящим в аудиторию ученикам; но когда в числе последних появился тот молчаливый старшеклассник, ким побледнел и машинально отвёл взгляд. он практически не помнил, в каком классе учится этот парень, и едва ли мог сказать его имя – но теперь им, кажется, придётся о многом поговорить. настрой донёна был сбит: он подготовился вести урок как ни в чём не бывало, но явление этого мальчишки совершенно вывело его из себя. донён посмотрел на свои руки – они дрожали, а вены синели сквозь кожу отчётливее обычного. но класс успел успокоиться и замолчать, и донён не смел заставлять их ждать долго.

на всё время занятия донён запланировал контрольную работу, которая бы определила уровень знаний по уже пройденной ранее теме, поэтому он был лишён необходимости вести полноценную лекцию. ким сел в кресло, пытаясь унять дрожь в теле, пока ученики были заняты подготовкой к тесту, а затем сказал негромко:

– давайте проведём перекличку.

класс переглянулся. ким понял, почему – он никогда не отмечал присутствующих, поэтому повисшее неловкое молчание было логичным. донён пролистал журнал и следовал алфавитному списку, поднимая взгляд и мысленно сопоставляя учеников с их именами.

– чон джэхён?

– я.

он держал руку поднятой чуть дольше остальных, поэтому донён успел отыскать его – джэхён сидел на последней парте, подпирая другой рукой щёку. он выглядел спокойно и даже расслабленно, чего нельзя было сказать о донёне – но он тоже старался оставаться невозмутимым, поэтому продолжил опрашивать остальных. на улице тихонько накрапывал дождь, но стало заметно темнее, несмотря на полуденное время.

у донёна был целый час, чтобы прийти в себя, но вместо этого он решил понаблюдать за джэхёном. почему-то раньше он никак не выделял его в толпе учеников – тот не обладал выдающимися способностями в химии и в коридорах мелькал редко, выглядел в целом очень тихим и безобидным; но теперь донёну отчего-то казалось, что за этой скромностью и тихим нравом скрывается опасность. он был уверен, что джэхён способен на то, чтобы вмиг разрушить его жизнь, – в буквальном смысле этого слова, – и самое страшное заключалось в том, что ему ничего не стоило это сделать. он мог бы по неосторожности сболтнуть лишнего в разговоре с приятелем, и тогда бы слухи расползлись по пансионату, как язвы по всему телу. с тем же успехом чон мог бы пойти с этим прямо к директору муну, и тогда ни заслуженная честным трудом репутация, ни личное расположение не смогли бы спасти джона и донёна от неминуемого позора. уволить могли бы и без лишних скандалов – но они бы знали и всю жизнь помнили, почему это случилось. донён проклинал себя – если бы они были чуть более осторожными, их встречи никогда бы не привели к этому! теперь же им обоим угрожала опасность в виде тихого старшеклассника. донён считал своим долгом положить этому конец сразу же и решил поговорить с парнем, как только урок закончится.

стрелка часов будто примёрзла к цифре шесть: время шло ужасно медленно, возможно потому, что донён чуть ли не сам отсчитывал секунды до конца занятия. мальчики сидели смирно – возможно, почувствовали донёново напряжение и смущение и решили смирно сидеть, даже не переговариваясь. взгляд донёна был направлен только в одну сторону – но джэхён упорно делал вид, что не замечает того, что учитель откровенно смотрит на него, не мигая. чон, в отличие от остальных, даже не пытался что-либо записывать – зажав ручку между указательным и средним пальцами, он задумчиво смотрел в окно, отслеживая, как капельки дорожками стекают вниз по стеклу. зрелище повергло донёна в ужас, и он невольно подумал, что именно так невозмутимо сидели когда-то виновники мировых войн.

его личная война началась тогда, когда джэхён медленно перевёл взгляд с окна и уставился на учителя в ответ. донён не дрогнул, но почувствовал, что дрожь возвращается: однако по глазам джэхёна нельзя было сказать однозначно, что происходит у него внутри и что он чувствует в этот момент. он почти не моргал, зато очень быстро лицо его приняло дружелюбное выражение, и он даже улыбнулся, показывая очаровательные ямочки, и донён смутился из-за этой улыбки. в кабинете стало душно, и ким попросил сидящих у окна парней открыть форточку. джэхён победно ухмыльнулся и прищурил глаза.

– у вас осталось десять минут, – проговорил донён, кашлянув пару раз. – но можете сдавать уже сейчас, если считаете, что готовы.

несколько учеников практически одновременно поднялись со своих мест и сдали работы, но джэхён остался неподвижным. однако, он всё же успел что-то написать на листке, и донён облегчённо выдохнул – значит, всё не настолько безнадёжно, если хотя бы одно задание было джэхёном решено. он воспринимал чона сейчас исключительно как ученика – по крайней мере, очень старался не думать лишнего и мыслить трезво. но когда время истекло и все работы друг за другом оказались на его столе, он ненароком отыскал глазами листок джэхёна, лежащий отдельно от других – наверное, джэхён специально положил его так, чтобы донён обнаружил работу сразу. почерк у джэхёна был ровный и аккуратный, но писал он довольно быстро – это было заметно по летящим кончикам слов. ким подвинул листок к себе и прочёл:

_господину киму  
каково сидеть за столом, который помнит ваш оргазм?_

донён задохнулся от возмущения и тревоги. джэхён действительно не собирался молчать и этим письмом практически признался в том, что не намерен хранить чужие секреты. донён был настолько ошарашен, что не услышал, как раздался звонок, и коридоры зазвучали школьным шумом. джэхён собирался неспешно, но задерживаться не собирался, поэтому донён запоздало попрощался с учениками и добавил:

– джэхён, останься, пожалуйста, на пару минут. остальные свободны!

по лицу джэхёна пробежала лёгкая ухмылка. к нему подошёл парень с неаккуратно причёсанными волосами, и они пожали друг другу руки: донён вспомнил работы этого ученика – они были хорошими и подробными, и ким удивился, что такой хорошист общается с джэхёном, которого мужчина успел окрестить безалаберным манипулятором – самое страшное сочетание, которое только можно себе вообразить.

аудитория опустела быстро: джэхён не торопился подходить ближе, и донён решил взять инициативу в свои руки:

– садись, пожалуйста, за первую парту, я хочу поговорить с тобой.

чон ничего не ответил, но ухмылка не исчезла. он наверняка догадался, о чём будет этот разговор, но пока не подавал виду, что смущён – или же смущение вовсе было ему незнакомо. за первой партой он чувствовал себя так же раскованно, как и за несколько метров от учительского стола. донён поправил галстук и опустил руки на колени.

– джэхён, я должен поговорить с тобой на равных. давай на секунду представим, что мы с тобой в одинаковом положении и говорим, как знакомые друг с другом взрослые люди. твой сегодняшний ответ…

– мой вопрос, – перебил его джэхён, не меняя выражения лица. – вот, к слову, и о нём. каково же?

донён застыл. затылком он почувствовал холод, будто сзади кто-то приставил холодное дуло пистолета, и щелчок не заставит себя долго ждать.

– ты меня, кажется, не услышал, – мягко начал он, стараясь подавить дрожь в голосе. – взрослые люди не перебивают друг друга…

– это вы меня не услышали, – легко проговорил джэхён, облокачиваясь на спинку стула. – я спросил вас дважды, а вы мне так и не ответили.

разговор явно шёл не в пользу донёна, но он, будучи опытным преподавателем, не сдался так быстро.

– и всё-таки разреши мне закончить. несмотря на то, что я сейчас вижу в тебе равного мне собеседника и отбрасываю мысль о том, что мы находимся в школе и ты, по сути своей, мой ученик и должен соблюдать субординацию, я считаю, что своим ответом на сегодняшний тест – вернее, его отсутствием, – ты показал, что твоих знаний недостаточно, и я, как преподаватель, очень этим обеспокоен…

– а как человек вы ни о чём не беспокоитесь?

« – он знает, о чём говорит», – подумал донён.

– как человек я беспокоюсь о том, какое представление сложилось обо мне в твоих глазах, если ты позволяешь себе писать такие вещи.

джэхён коротко рассмеялся.

– вы всё-таки хотите говорить об этом? – он зазвучал серьёзнее. – я думал, что вы поделитесь впечатлениями… в конце концов, это очень необычный опыт, и у меня такого точно не будет…

– перестань немедленно, – донён повысил голос. – то, что ты говоришь, называется клеветой и жестоко наказывается. я могу показать это директору, и у тебя будут проблемы.

– надо же, какое совпадение! – чон всплеснул руками и придвинулся ближе к столу, положив локти на парту и переплетя собственные пальцы. – я могу сделать то же самое, но только размер наших, гм, проблем… в сопоставлении не нуждается.

донён не выдерживал. сердце бешено колотилось, в глазах темнело, а голова шла кругом.

– расскажи мне, что ты знаешь, – он устало потёр переносицу, прикрывая глаза. джэхён рассчитал это как очко в свою пользу, и это не могло его не радовать.

– всё.

– всё знать невозможно, джэхён. так думают только глупцы. и на твоём месте я бы перестал паясничать, это несерьёзно…

– к счастью, вы на своём месте, – в тон ему ответил чон. – хотя вам не позавидуешь…

– хватит, я прошу тебя.

донён поморщился – поставив себя на один уровень с джэхёном, он собственноручно выкопал себе могилу. конечно, ни о каком равенстве не могло быть и речи – теперь у джэхёна были все козырные карты, а донён был обречён на досадный проигрыш, который стоил ему всего. и взять реванш не получится: этот парень сейчас – настоящий хозяин ситуации, и чем раньше удастся с ним договориться, тем лучше.

– чего же вы так испугались? – добродушно усмехнулся джэхён. – я могу вас понять – господин со очень привлекательный мужчина. может, ответите мне наконец? меня гложет любопытство.

донён помолчал, собравшись с мыслями.

– ни о каких оргазмах я говорить не хочу – их не было, - процедил он сквозь зубы. – ты неправильно понял то, что случайно увидел… я могу объяснить…

– не утруждайте себя, – джэхён снова стал спокойным – он заскучал. – просто скажите мне: это стоит того?

– я не обязан отчитываться перед тобой в том, что делаю с собственной жизнью, – отрезал донён. – моя задача – учить тебя для того, чтобы ты успешно сдал выпускные экзамены и был подготовлен к тому, что возможно встретится тебе в дальнейшем. я не хочу воспитывать тебя и уж тем более вмешиваться в твои дела, но ты почему-то считаешь, что сам имеешь на это право.

– у меня есть фотографии, так что не переживайте, никто сомневаться не будет… – неожиданно сказал джэхён, и донён поднял на него глаза. – вы там, кстати, очень хорошо получились. хотите взглянуть?

донёна трясло. он понимал, что ещё немного, и он потеряет лицо перед этим самодовольным подростком. истинное лицо джэхёна проявилось только в разговоре наедине, и ким не был уверен, что это к лучшему.

– ты блефуешь, – попытался реабилитироваться он. – ты бы не успел сделать фотографии за это время.

– это угроза? – вновь усмехнулся джэхён. – хотите, чтобы я пошёл к директору прямо сейчас?

– зачем тебе это? – перебил его донён. – я не сделал тебе ничего плохого, джон – тоже.

мотивы джэхёна действительно были неясны, и донён был готов, что его начнут шантажировать, но парень сидел расслабленно, гоняя ручку по парте и раздражая кима этим. он выглядел абсолютно не заинтересованным в чём-либо, но ему определённо доставляло удовольствие дразнить донёна и выводить его из себя. мужчина из-за этих колких фразочек выглядел жалко – он сам это прекрасно понимал и уже пожалел, что сам решил вызвать школьника на разговор. у джона бы получилось гораздо лучше…

– чего ты хочешь? – наконец сказал ким, проводя рукой по взмокшему лбу.

– ничего особенного, – пожал плечами джэхён. – обеспечьте меня аттестацией по вашему предмету до конца года. я не собираюсь идти в медицинский… так что эту вашу органическую химию я забуду практически сразу после выпуска. но хорошие оценки мне пригодятся. больше от вас лично мне ничего не нужно. пока.

– как ты себе это представляешь? – донён криво усмехнулся. – мне что же, ставить тебе «отлично» просто так?

джэхён серьёзно на него посмотрел, и ким замолчал.

– я думаю, мы поняли друг друга, – заключил он, приподнимаясь из-за стола. донён обречённо развёл руками.

– я всё ещё буду обязан проверять твои знания… – в последний раз произнёс он, но выражение лица джэхёна расставило все точки над i.

– всего хорошего, господин ким.

когда дверь за джэхёном хлопнула, донён с шумом опустился в кресло и закрыл глаза. он настолько боялся быть публично опозоренным вновь, что позволил какому-то мальчишке манипулировать собой! но иного выхода не было. донён стиснул зубы, чтобы не закричать от бессилия, и слёзы потекли по его щекам.

джон, как и обещал, вскоре зашёл за донёном – и растерялся, увидев, что тот снова плачет и плачет куда сильнее, чем тогда, в классе. он попытался вновь заглушить рыдания объятиями, крепко сжав донёна и целуя его в макушку, но тот отшатнулся от него и грубо отодвинул его руки. джон оторопел: донён напоминал ему испуганного оленёнка, загнанного в угол.

– донённи, почему ты опять плачешь? – джон присел на колени рядом со столом, но донён отказывался отвечать. – с кем у тебя был урок?

ким мотал головой – он будто разом лишился дара речи. джон поднялся на ноги и осмотрел учительский стол – на столе был беспорядок, что донёну было не свойственно. ближе всех к нему лежал наполовину чистый джэхёнов листок. джон застыл, сжав его в кулаке.

– ах ты, сукин сын! донён, подожди меня здесь.

но донён будто очнулся и схватил джона за руку, когда тот направился к двери.

– нет! не ходи никуда! пожалуйста, не говори ему ничего! дай мне всё объяснить…

джон был в бешенстве. он физически не мог слушать кима, когда тот плакал, – его голос звучал тихо и постоянно прерывался, и сам донён выглядел настолько подавленным, что со поклялся себе, что обязательно проучит этого джэхёна. но, выслушав донёна до конца, он сделался задумчивым. ситуация казалась почти безвыходной.

– я хочу спросить тебя лишь об одном, – после паузы проговорил джон. донён поднял заплаканное лицо. – почему ты решил говорить с ним сам? я ведь пообещал, что разберусь с джэхёном завтра.

донён молчал.

– дело не в том, что я не доверяю тебе, – наконец начал он. – просто… я подумал, что сегодня он уже сможет сделать что-нибудь… рассказать кому-нибудь, в общем… я решил, что положу этому конец до того, как он успеет что-либо предпринять…

джон покачал головой и притянул донёна к себе. он уже успокоился, но сердце его билось громко и быстро; джон погладил его по спине и взял за руку.

– я что-нибудь придумаю, малыш. не переживай.

но в голове у джона была лишь одна мысль: нужно как можно скорее самому поговорить с джэхёном, пока дела не стали хуже.

***

предчувствие донёна его не обмануло: спокойное существование кануло в лету. уроки тянулись бесконечно, он проводил их машинально, особенно не задумываясь о том, достаточно ли рассказал по теме; нахождение в пансионате угнетало его, он чувствовал, будто джэхён поджидает его за каждым углом и всё ждёт повода, чтобы наконец нанести удар. но он выбрал другую тактику: во время занятий вместо сделанных письменных работ джэхён наловчился писать вопросы вместо ответов – и донён был готов отдать что угодно, лишь бы это прекратилось. фантазии чону было не занимать: но, начав с относительно безобидных «красивый галстук, господин ким. ваш?», джэхён перешёл к откровенным издевательствам, которые пугали донёна.

_«мне так жаль, что я мало о вас знаю. вы занимались танцами? у вас очень красивое тело»_

_«ваши губы искусаны. вы думаете, что я этого не замечу? пожалуйста, не делайте этого больше. я уверен, что джон не посмеет вам сказать – но шершавые губы целовать неприятно»_

_«благодаря вам я понял, что самое красивое название химики дали яду. сказанное с придыханием «аммиачный раствор» будоражит воображение куда сильнее всяких пошлостей. спасибо»_

донёну не хватало смелости показать эти записки джону, но он отчего-то не решился сжигать их, а собирал в портфель отдельно, продолжая убеждать себя в том, что это нужно ему в качестве образца джэхёнового почерка. на самом деле, надо было быть абсолютным глупцом, чтобы не замечать очевидного: джэхён не просто манипулирует, а уничтожает морально – и донён был уверен, что однажды парень сделает то, о чём пишет в письмах. он боялся, что джон каким-то образом обнаружит эти непристойные записки, поэтому перед сном закрывал портфель на замок и прятал его в шкаф. так было спокойнее – но донёну не спалось по ночам, и он часто просыпался под утро с горящим телом и текущими по лицу слезами.

последней каплей стало письмо на очередной контрольной. киму по-настоящему не здоровилось: он недосыпал уже около месяца, и лицо его побледнело и прибрело сероватый оттенок. он часто допускал оговорки и в середине урока чуть не упал, успев в последний момент схватиться за краешек стола. ученики бросились помогать ему. джэхён сидел смирно, но всё же подал голос, когда все немного успокоились:

– может быть, вас отвести к врачу, господин ким?

сочувствия в его голосе не было. донён устало покачал головой.

– пишите работу и можете быть свободны. сегодня душно, я поэтому чувствую себя плохо…

он не ждал сделанной работы от джэхёна: всё, о чём он мог думать, — это содержание будущей записки, этой чёртовой записки, читать которые он уже не мог. в классе стояла гробовая тишина: ученики, проникшись сочувствием к киму, молча писали, не смея даже перешёптываться.

джэхён чуть задержался у донёнова стола, положив листок чистой стороной вверх. он несколько секунд смотрел на донёна сверху вниз, но, не встретившись с ним взглядом, отошёл и встряхнул головой, как ни в чём не бывало.

_«когда вы смотрите в окно, поправляя воротник и откидывая голову назад, я чувствую жалость и сожаление от того, что не могу оказаться на месте джона»_

донён боролся с чувством тревоги и отвращения и желанием вновь поговорить с чоном. это должно было прекратиться, читать эти записки было настолько отвратительно, что по ощущениям ким будто опускался в бочку с дёгтем. класс быстро опустел, и мужчина остался в одиночестве. у него было достаточно времени, чтобы подумать и принять решение, но его вдруг осенила неожиданная идея, и он сорвался с места, буквально вылетев из кабинета. в руке у него была зажата записка.

с грохотом вломившись в кабинет тэна, донён, обнаружив учителя стоящим у окна, схватил его за воротник рубашки и притянул к себе.

— это ты его научил! я знаю, что это ты, ведь больше некому! ты и куну это писал, думаешь, я не помню? сволочь!

тэн растерялся, но не был напуган: он сжал чужое запястье, оскалившись.

– да ты в своём уме? отпусти меня!

донён грубо оттолкнул тэна к стене. тот, слегка ударившись спиной, заверещал со страшной силой:

– твою мать, вылечи уже голову, идиот!

ким устало опустился на колени и сел на пол, прижав ноги к груди. он гневно отбросил смятый листок в сторону. тэн, быстро смекнув, что в этой записке – корень всех проблем, подобрал её и развернул.

– бо-о-оже мой, – ахнул он. – а теперь объяснись-ка!

донён помолчал, глубоко дыша. в глазах у него потемнело от бега.

– у тебя учится чон джэхён?

– дай-ка вспомнить… – тэн поджал нижнюю губу и нахмурился. – чон… чонгук, чонён, чонмо… джэхён? а как он выглядит?

донён горько усмехнулся – он не единственный, кто не обращал на джэхёна внимание. до определённого момента.

– он точно учится у тебя, я видел его выходящим из твоего класса… на самом деле, я тоже не придавал особого значения, меня не волновал этот ученик, но…

– но давай начнём с другого, – перебил его тэн, всё ещё поправляя воротник рубашки. – почему это он написал про то, что хочет оказаться на месте джона?

донён застыл. он совсем не подумал о том, что ему придётся рассказать обо всём тэну, если он придёт к нему с запиской; но сейчас ким оказался загнанным в угол. тэн выжидающе смотрел на него, время шло.

– я и вправду баловался подобным в студенчестве, – неожиданно проговорил тэн, ещё раз пробегаясь глазами по строчкам. – когда вы смотрите в окно… ну-ка, посмотри в окно!

ким тихо рассмеялся.

– дело не в этом.

– а в чём? господи, да это ведь откровенное признание! – тэн покрутил пальцем у виска. – только полный кретин не почувствует дикую, прямо-таки животную страсть в этих строчках… а ты и вправду ничего в профиль.

– замолчи, пожалуйста, – отрезал донён, потирая переносицу. – он ведь… ещё ребёнок, да и вообще…

– но раз ты уже думаешь об этом, то и сам не святой, – подмигнул ему тэн, присаживаясь на пол рядом. – послушай, донён, я ни черта не понял, но то, что я могу сказать наверняка – ты влип. но по-хорошему, если этот пацан красивый.

донён закатил глаза. чего ещё он мог ожидать от тэна? но тот неожиданно приобнял его за плечи и серьёзно проговорил:

– и тебе, чёрт возьми, не нужно было драться со мной! против меня у тебя нет шансов, ким донён.

***

жизнь напоминала абсурдный сон, и донён не мог очнуться уже несколько недель. переписывание джэхёновых работ, попытки игнорировать то, что происходит, недосып, растущее недоверие между ним и джоном – всё это стало привычной рутиной, которой, казалось, нет конца. письма стали приходить чуть реже – теперь джэхён ограничивался простыми «спасибо», но в памяти кима были живы воспоминания о недвусмысленных намёках и коротких, но говорящих взглядах со стороны чона. никогда донён ещё не был настолько обеспокоен поведением ученика.

«помните, что каждый раз, когда вы решаете поставить мне не высший балл, вы таким образом оцениваете себя» – крутилось в голове у донёна, и он готов был рвать на себе волосы, лишь бы избавиться от пагубных мыслей. каждое появление джэхёна вызывало у него неконтролируемый приступ тревоги, и после этого успокоиться становилось труднее. джон, обеспокоенный донёновым состоянием, всё равно не мог ничего сделать – и, вид кима, сдерживающего слёзы, который буквально писал работы целиком за джэхёна, старательно подделывая чужой почерк, приводил его в бешенство. донён охладевал ко всему, и работа постепенно убивала его.

но джон просто не мог бездействовать. он понял, что если донён настолько затравлен этим джэхёном, то его вмешательство может всё изменить. донён никогда не умел говорить жёстко – наверное, джэхён это почувствовал, как и почувствовал то, что ему будет нетрудно манипулировать учителем. этому мальцу просто нужно было объяснить, на каких реальных условиях возможен диалог между ними, думал со, складывая с утра вещи и собираясь на работу. урок с классом джэхёна стоял в расписании последним, что явно было на руку – не пришлось бы отдельно вызывать чона к себе. это, как ни крути, выглядело бы подозрительно.

до всей этой ситуации джон хорошо относился к джэхёну: у того была беглая правильная речь и хороший акцент. к тому же, в неформальных диалогах на провокационные темы он держался спокойно и уверенно, а мысли его отличались глубиной и мудростью, не свойственными молодым людям его возраста. джон был рад иметь такого ученика, именно поэтому он поначалу не придал значения тому, что их с донёном заметил не кто иной, как чон джэхён. со был уверен в парне и совсем не ожидал, что тот поведёт себя таким образом. но в отличие от донёна, он больше не считал, что ситуация неразрешима: донён просто сразу опустил руки и решил не усложнять положения, в котором они оказались. одним словом, джон пообещал себе разобраться с этим как можно скорее.

к концу учебного дня силы покидали и учеников, и преподавателей: поэтому джон, чтобы немного развеселить ребят и отдохнуть самому, придумал провести урок в коммуникативно-игровой форме. главной целью было вывести джэхёна на чистую воду, чтобы затем поговорить с ним наедине, и джон не сомневался, что у него это получится. никто даже не заметит, что на самом деле будет происходит, а психологический эксперимент подействует на юного манипулятора отрезвляюще.

ученики без особого энтузиазма встретили предложение джона провести урок в формате пресс-конференции. это означало какую-никакую активность, а большинство рассчитывало на хорошистов, которые будут отвлекать внимание джона от остальной массы, и время занятия пролетит незаметно. однако джон хлопнул пару раз в ладоши, проговорив чуть громче обычного:

– самым активным я разрешу не сдавать зачёт. ну же, неужели в классе не найдётся ни одного, кто не хотел бы связать свою жизнь с журналистикой и телевидением?

несколько рук неуверенно поднялись.

– это отличный шанс для вас, ребята! – он радостно потёр руки. – давайте я напишу на доске тему интервью. мы выберем двоих, кто будет играть роль интервьюируемого и журналиста, а остальные будут аудиторией с правом задавать вопросы по ходу разговора.

теперь класс оживился. много кому хотелось быть в главных ролях – и теперь все, не только те, кто хорошо разговаривал по-английски, пытались доказать, почему их кандидатура подошла бы лучше других.

– прочтите, пожалуйста, тему про себя, – произнёс джон, отходя в сторону от доски и внимательно следя за джэхёном. тот по обыкновению был спокоен и не принимал участия в обсуждении: но, увидев надпись на доске, глаза его опустились, а на лице появилась ухмылка. джон цокнул языком – было бы глупо надеяться на то, что джэхён ни о чём не догадается.

– я даю вам пять минут на то, чтобы определиться с ролями, – продолжил со, усаживаясь в кресло, – если у вас не получится, это сделаю за вас я. регламентировать речь не будем, говорим, конечно, на английском, за вопросы из… «зала», – он немного запнулся, подбирая слово. – если они будут правильны по грамматике, я буду ставить по баллу, так что, я думаю, в ваших интересах быть активными.

цель джона была близка – класс погрузился в бурное обсуждение, забыв об усталости. никто не остался в стороне, и даже равнодушный джэхён подошёл к столам, за которыми собрались парни, чтобы послушать чужие выступления. поучаствовать в интервью захотели многие, и некоторые из тех, кто особо активно отстаивал собственную роль, приятно удивили джона.

среди них был парень, о котором донён часто ему рассказывал. со узнал его, вспомнив донёново описание – мягкие черты лица, приятная улыбка, высокий рост и тихий голос. чону нравился донёну – наверное, единственный из всех, он не причинял ему дискомфорта, когда они оставались вдвоём после уроков. чону не боялся спрашивать обо всём, что его интересовало, и ким чувствовал какую-то странную связь с этим парнем и не раз признавался в этом джону – чону тоже был молчалив и скромен, друзей в классе у него не было, но он выглядел дружелюбным, поэтому его любили. донён переживал только из-за одного – такие порядочные и скромные люди нередко оказываются мишенью для более сильных и влиятельных, которые не побрезгуют пройти по головам и внаглую использовать слабых в своих целях.

но сейчас чону был далёк от образа, который обрисовывал донён – он активно доказывал, что именно ему нужно быть «журналистом», потому что он точно знает, какими вопросами можно подловить человека. джон приподнял брови, ухмыляясь – конечно, за подобные эксперименты в учебное время его бы и вправду не похвалили другие педагоги; возможно, и донён, если бы знал об этом, долго бы его отговаривал. но джон был решительным. ему важен был процесс, а не результат: видеть реакцию джэхёна – вот что было его первоначальной целью, хотя, конечно, он не мог врать себе о том, что очень бы хотел, чтобы джэхён занял одну из главных ролей.

– вы закончили? – громко спросил со наконец, посмотрев на часы.

– господин со, мы решили, что интервью будет брать чонмо, а на вопросы ответит минхи, – ответил староста класса. джон кивнул.

– хорошо. все согласны?

– у меня есть предложение.

джон поднял глаза. джэхён встал с места, привлекая к себе внимание, и продолжил:

– я думаю, было бы намного интереснее, если бы вы, господин со, были интервьюируемым. многим было бы интересно послушать, что лично вы, – он выделил слово «лично», и джон сжал кулак под столом, – думаете об этом.

класс одобрительно закивал, но джон не обрадовался этому – кажется, джэхён захотел поиздеваться не только над донёном. против джона выступили некоторые ребята, объяснив, что преподавателю была отведена другая роль – он бы контролировал обсуждение и вёл записи, как и обещал. но идею джэхёна поддержало большинство, и со не оставалось ничего, кроме как согласиться.

– в таком случае, минхи будет вести отчёт по баллам, – рассудил он, поднимаясь из-за стола и вынося стул с первой парты в середину класса. – а вы слушайте внимательно. джэхён, я жду от тебя вопросов.

чон кивнул, лукаво улыбаясь. джон опустился на стул, закинув ногу на ногу, и перебросил за спинку руку. чонмо, которого выдвинули журналистом, был способным учеником и бегло разговраивал, поэтому джон позволил себе расслабиться хотя бы в этом плане. он ещё покажет этому джэхёну. со был уверен в себе, однако тот факт, что ему, по сути, досталась роль, отведённая изначально для джэхёна, несколько смущал.

чонмо отодвинулся, чтобы набросать несколько вопросов. он немного посовещался с ребятами, а затем поправил галстук, будто вживаясь в роль, и громко начал:

– сегодня наше интервью пройдёт с сэром джоном со, преподавателем английского языка и риторики в -ском мужском пансионате! мистер со, добрый день.

парень протянул джону руку, и тот усмехнулся – ему определённо нравилось начало. они разыграли момент встречи, и чонмо продолжил:

– мистер со, коллектив нашего медиа получил множество писем на тему харрассмента в учебных заведениях, поэтому мы пригласили вас как человека, работающего с несовершеннолетними, чтобы узнать ваше мнение о ситуации, которая в последнее время стала… страшной тенденцией. прежде всего, хотел бы спросить: что вообще можно называть харрассментом в рамках, скажем, школьного этического кодекса?

– к сожалению, харрассмент стал язвой на теле института образования, если вы позволите мне так выразиться, – холодно начал джон. он чувствовал себя расслабленно, но не терял бдительности, памятуя о джэхёне, наблюдающем за интервью с задней парты. – любой харрассмент – это нанесённая психологическая травма, последствия которой могут быть разнообразными. я считаю харрассментом любое действие, с помощью которого одна из сторон оказывает давление на другую. давление… разного характера.

– и где эта граница между неудачной шуткой и намёком?

– я считаю, что педагогическая этика запрещает педагогам как старшим коллегам в принципе подключать неформальное общение как метод коммуникации. я не говорю о том, что шутить с учениками противопоказано, но меру нужно знать во всём. неприемлемо в шутку говорить о насилии физическом и сексуальном, поднимать антигуманные темы и оправдывать преступников. поверьте мне, бывало всякое.

из «зала» поднялась рука, но это был не джэхён. джон кивнул, разрешая задать вопрос.

– сталкивались ли вы когда-нибудь с домогательствами на работе?

– к счастью, нет, – джон нахмурился и глянул на джэхёна – тот выглядел заинтересованным. – но опыт у моих сослуживцев был, и, признаюсь вам честно, это тяжелее, чем может показаться на первый взгляд.

– то есть, вы говорите о ситуации, когда учителя подвергались харрассменту? – вмешался чонмо, в удивлении повысив голос. – я думал, мы рассматриваем только одну сторону…

– обе стороны могут быть задействованы в харрассменте, – кивнул со. – исключений здесь нет. агрессором может выступить кто угодно – но опасно, если домогательства осуществляет педагог. мало того, что это неэтично и антигуманно: но если в школе это под запретом, то в высших учебных заведениях чёткого регламента об отношениях между преподавателями и студентами нет, и я считаю это проблемой. педагоги реже становятся жертвами, это правда, но раз возник такой вопрос…

джон растерянно обвёл взглядом класс. все ученики внимательно слушали его, но никто не решался больше спрашивать. наконец, долгожданная рука джэхёна наконец поднялась, и джон согласно махнул рукой, разрешая тому говорить:

– правильно ли я вас понимаю, что вы… не принимаете отношений между учителем и учеником? – он сщурил левый глаз, проведя рукой по волосам. всё естество его кричало о чрезмерной самоуверенности, и джон вновь сжал руки в кулак.

– практически все отношения романтического характера, если вы спрашиваете об этом, не заканчивались хорошо.

– разве это причина для того, чтобы не начинать их? мы ведь не можем заранее знать, чем обернётся тот или иной роман. возможно, это – судьба и любовь на всю оставшуюся жизнь?

некоторые из парней одёрнули чона, но тот лишь отмахнулся, шепнув: «дайте мне услышать ответ». здесь вмешался чонмо, замахав руками и неловко засмеявшись:

– в конце концов, для этого существуют законы. но в университетах учатся уже взрослые люди, и они несут ответственность за собственные поступки, поэтому я не думаю, что такие отношения нужно запрещать… вы согласны, мистер со?

джон молчал. он понимал, что любое слово сейчас может быть в дальнейшем воспринято неоднозначно: он уже пожалел о том, что поднял эту тему именно здесь, именно при джэхёне и позволил джэхёну же управлять ходом игры, чего совершенно не планировал. но тема была настолько скользкая, что консервативные догмы из уст джона могли быть поняты как попытка оправдаться, а либеральный взгляд на проблему не сделал бы из него прогрессивного молодого учителя, а наоборот бы заставил сомневаться в его собственной честности.

– в таких отношениях большую роль играет принуждение, – наконец проговорил он, вернув уверенность голосу. – студент вступает в отношения с преподавателем под страхом исключения из университета, плохой оценки или заваленного диплома – в общем, им движет желание обезопасить себя. педагоги, которые манипулируют этим, – самые опасные преступники, как я считаю.

«зал» загудел одобрительно, но чонмо перехватил инициативу джэхёна и продолжил:

– а если, скажем, студент становится тем, кто манипулирует? это возможно?

– в это трудно поверить, но всё может быть, – со произнёс это, глядя в упор на джэхёна, но того это лишь позабавило – он усмехнулся, опустив голову. – давайте на сегодня закончим.

занятие завершилось чуть раньше, но джэхён не спешил уходить. джон демонстративно встал, собирая вещи в кожаный дипломат, искоса поглядывая на оставшегося ученика. тот, казалось, чего-то ждал и вот-вот готов был что-то сказать.

– господин со, вы же понимаете, что своими поступками портите всё, что вашему супругу удалось сделать за это время, – произнёс джэхён, медленно приближаясь к столу джона. тот нахмурился.

– супругу?

– не изображайте из себя идиота, – отрезал джэхён, подойдя к столу вплотную. – донён так старается спасти вас обоих, а вы…

– если донён потакает твоим прихотям, это ещё не означает, что я буду делать то же самое, – жёстко сказал джон, прямо взглянув джэхёну в глаза. – ты слишком много себе позволяешь, и я не намерен это терпеть.

– какая самоотверженность, – восхитился джэхён и проговорил, прищурившись:

– даже удивительно, как донён по-

он не договорил. джон злобно сверкнул глазами и встал из-за стола.

– помни своё место и учти, что я это так просто не оставлю. ты первым вторгся в нашу личную жизнь, поэтому ответственность будет лежать на тебе. и если ты ещё хоть раз посмеешь использовать донёна, помяни мои слова – я сделаю всё возможное, чтобы ты вылетел отсюда.

джэхён помолчал, улыбнувшись – ему явно импонировал характер разговора, и он был восхищён такой бескомпромиссностью. но в голове его уже зрели недобрые мысли.

– хорошего дня, господин со.

чон знал, что останется безнаказанным. он знал также и то, что донён не сможет ничего предпринять, потому что слишком сильно боится за свою шкуру и не хочет скандалов, связанных со своим именем, а для джона слово донёна значит многое, и запрет кима практически сковывал его по рукам и ногам. чон понимал, что любое действие в этой ситуации сойдёт ему с рук, но всё-таки ему хватало благоразумия для того, чтобы не пользоваться своим положением безгранично. он с умом распоряжался властью, которой волей случая был наделён. ему не было дела до глупых уловок – на самом деле, и на оценки ему было абсолютно наплевать, но вид униженного и оскорблённого до глубины души донёна, который изо дня в день становился всё бледнее и больнее от этого внутреннего позора, не мог оставить джэхёна равнодушным. и теперь, когда джон начал проявлять силу и обнажил клыки, чон передумал, решив сделать объектом преследований именно его – для того, чтобы пресловутое «кто кого» наконец-таки сыграло против самого со. в конце концов, для охотника нет ничего приятнее наблюдения за страданиями сильного животного. в своём успехе чон не сомневался ни на секунду.

на улице стоял конец мая, и в душных аудиториях было невозможно сидеть в школьной форме. по такому случаю директор мун опубликовал разрешение носить рубашки с коротким рукавом и шорты, но соблюдая дресс-код с обязательным жилетом. к счастью, на учителей это не распространялось: донён был рад, что может чувствовать себя хоть ненамного комфортнее, избавившись от шерстяного пиджака, который за несколько месяцев будто стал его второй кожей. настроение учиться у ребят с каждым днём становилось всё слабее, поэтому для того, чтобы держать дисциплину, приходилось повышать голос. конечно, это мало помогало в том, чтобы заставить подростков не отвлекаться, но донён почти отчаялся и не знал, как облегчить себе нахождение на занятиях.

джэхён продолжал бить баклуши на уроках и сдавать пустые тетрадки. это было мелочью по сравнению с тем, через что прошёл донён, поэтому он как обычно занимался переписыванием чужих работ и машинально ставил хорошие оценки. день ото дня ничего не менялось: но донён успокаивал себя тем, что вот-вот пройдут экзамены, и джэхён наконец выпустится из школы, так что больше они не увидятся. он наступал на горло собственной совести, но ко всему можно привыкнуть – и донён, выше всего ценивший собственные принципы, научился вовремя помалкивать и заглушать кричащее чувство собственного достоинства, когда джэхён в очередной раз делал что-то непристойное. ким отрицал, что боялся джэхёна, но в глубине души страх был настолько сильным, что мужчина всячески ему противился, лишь бы не дать серьёзного повода засомневаться в своей непоколебимости и уверенности. он стал тихим и практически ни с кем не общался – тэн, несмотря на занятость, постоянно приходил проведать его, но толку от этих визитов не было. донён держался неприступно и переживал трагедию в одиночку.

отношения с джоном теплеть и не собирались: эта ситуация не сплотила мужчин, а скорее отдалила на какое-то время. они продолжали вести себя так, будто бы ничего не происходит, но донён старался позже приходить домой, чтобы под предлогом усталости за рабочий день заснуть мгновенно, не отвлекаясь ни на что, а вскоре и стал сторониться джона не только на работе, но и дома, когда, казалось бы, их точно никто не сможет увидеть. теперь донён боялся, что соседи начнут жаловаться на посторонний шум, или кто-нибудь увидит их у подъезда… появлялось больше причин, чтобы быть друг для друга незнакомцами вне квартиры – но и дома дела шли не намного лучше.

_«я сегодня играю в футбол, приходите посмотреть. я буду вас ждать.»_

донён устало прикрыл глаза. только этого ему ещё не хватало! джэхён, как обычно, задержался после урока: но теперь он на самом деле хотел поговорить. донён в панике забегал глазами по кабинету, продумывая пути отступления и цепляя взглядом примерное местоположение огнетушителя.

– с чего ты взял, что я приду? – обречённо выдохнул он, когда джэхён остановился в нескольких сантиметров от его стола.

– вы просто не сможете не прийти, – качнул головой чон, наклоняясь ближе. – или вы заняты?

– я не фанат спорта.

– так вы приходите не ради спорта.

донён поднял голову, нахмурившись.

– я не понимаю, к чему ты клонишь.

джэхён тряхнул волосами, отходя от стола и направляясь к двери.

– всё вы понимаете, господин ким. до встречи.

донён задумался. что он должен был понять за всё это время? джэхён надеялся, что ким начнёт уделять ему внимание? но это ведь невозможно – он вспомнил про джона и про их первые месяцы совместной жизни. променять надёжного партнёра на… школьника? донён помотал головой. нельзя было допустить ни единой мысли по этому поводу. сам факт того, что он размышляет об этом, уже говорит о многом – прав был тэн. донён бросил взгляд на записку ещё раз. к джэхёну он чувствовал неприязнь – тот открыто манипулировал им и не стеснялся вести себя вызывающе. но его самоуверенность… донён прикрыл глаза, собираясь с мыслями. ему не хотелось принимать предложение джэхёна, но что-то подсказывало, что одним приглашением на игру чон не ограничится, и лучше сходить однажды, чтобы подобное больше не повторялось. он растерянно взглянул на календарик, лежащий на столе – до экзаменов оставалось чуть больше недели, а это значило, что уже через месяц они попрощаются друг с другом навсегда. по крайней мере, донён искренне надеялся на это. о походе на школьный футбольный матч джону он не сказал.

ким не разбирался в спорте и не соврал, когда сказал, что не фанат футбола: но что-то в игре джэхёна заставляло зрителей задерживать дыхание на сложных моментах и ликовать, когда долгожданное очко присуждалось его команде. у этого парня было потрясающее умение очаровывать всех, осознанно или нет, и донён был вынужден признаться себе, что и сам попал под чужое обаяние. глядя на то, как этот красивый, сильный и ловкий _уже мужчина_ эффектно забивает мяч в ворота, донён невольно забывал о том, что этот джэхён делает с его жизнью вне поля. но в одном он точно оказался прав – придя не ради спорта, донён ни о чём не пожалел.

чон заметил его сразу и, когда их взгляды пересеклись, подмигнул ему с удовлетворённым выражением лица. донён решил проигнорировать этот жест. всё становилось настолько утрированным и ненастоящим, что в это слабо верилось. холод по отношению к джону и спонтанное решение прийти на игру к ученику, который только и делает, что дёргает за ниточки и шантажирует, не укладывались в голове у донёна. он слабо понимал, что делает всё сам, что джэхён не заставлял его приходить, а джон всё ещё рядом, нет, всегда был и есть рядом – а вот будет ли и дальше, донён уже не был уверен. он оправдывал себя тем, что нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы, будучи учителем, посещать школьные мероприятия и поддерживать своих учеников, но среди зрителей он не встретил ни одного коллеги, а школьники косились на преподавателя, занявшего чьё-то место.

джэхён, уставший и вспотевший после активной игры, с силой прижал рукой соседние шкафчики, открывая свой. потянувшись к бутылке, он заметил, что под ногами у него что-то шелестит. записки не были той вещью, которую чон обнаруживал часто, но этот листик привлёк его внимание – это была не просто записка, а настоящее письмо, заботливо упакованное в конверт и подписанное аккуратным почерком с вензелями. джэхён усмехнулся – было странно видеть такое в мужском пансионате, – но любопытство оказалось сильнее, и он распечатал письмо, вынув розовый листок бумаги, который был испещрён мелким круглым почерком.

_я долго не решался признаться в этом, но я выпускаюсь в этом году, поэтому другой возможности сказать у меня не будет! от одного взгляда на тебя моё сердце трепещет, а коленки начинают дрожать. я хотел бы слушать вечно, как ты читаешь. когда ты подавлен, я тоже чувствую грусть; когда ты смеёшься, улыбка на моём лице становится шире. я хотел бы быть рядом с тобой, если ты позволишь. если ты согласен, то приходи сегодня в 19:00 на задний двор к памятнику. <3_

_ч._

по лицу джэхёна пробежала недобрая улыбка. конечно, он догадался, кто был автором этого письма – слишком недальновидно подписывать инициалы в любом виде. о том, что чону питает к нему недружеские чувства, тоже было легко узнать – сплетни в коллективе расходятся невероятно быстро. но джэхён думал не об этом. втягивать чону в свою игру он не хотел: но стоило ему подумать, к чему это может привести, и лицо его озарялось, а мысли занимало ожидание и предвкушение отличной развязки игры. он спрятал записку обратно в конверт и, закрыв письмо, неаккуратно сунул его в кармашек спортивной сумки. в тот же момент его окликнул кто-то из команды, и джэхён, едва успев застегнуть замок, вынужден был вернуться к команде.

ему было наплевать на то, что джон практически раскрыл его при всём классе: его одноклассники слишком глупы, чтобы заметить это, а интервью быстро сотрётся у всех из памяти и больше не будет надоедать джэхёну паршивыми воспоминаниями. но сам факт того, что теперь ему противостоял джон, подстёгивало его и провоцировало на идеи, на которые даже чон в любой другой момент не решился бы. пятничная история разрушила границы, существующие в его голове: теперь он знал, что не остановится ни перед чем, лишь бы джон получил по заслугам, и представлял, как это устроит.

оказавшись в одиночестве, джэхён вновь развернул конверт, выхватив ручку из кармана рюкзака. внимательно перечитывая содержание, он усмехнулся: этот кретин умудрился оставить свободное место наверху! это явно было на руку джэхёну. чон, немного помедлив, вывел «господин со» на самой верхней строчке и подул на листок, чтобы тот высох быстрее. разницы в чернилах практически не было. джэхён был доволен результатом. дело оставалось за малым – подбросить письмо в кабинет джона было самой простой частью плана. парень посмотрел на часы – стрелка приближалась к четырём. в это время джона ещё можно было застать на месте, поэтому джэхён тихо прошмыгнул мимо тэна и тэиля, сидящих в саду, и взбежал по лестнице.

пансионат пустовал – после трёх часов никто, кроме учителей, практически не оставался там. на первом этаже сидели младшие школьники – малыши ждали кружка по фехтованию, и джэхён помахал им рукой, улыбнувшись. этот жест показался ему настолько естественным, что он даже не задумался позже о том, зачем это сделал. обрадованный собственным гением, чон чувствовал, что может сделать всё что угодно.

щель в двери кабинета джона была огромной, но джэхёну удалось осторожно протиснуть тонкий конверт так, чтобы он закрепился там и не упал сразу же. по его задумке, конверт должен был выпасть именно в тот момент, когда джон откроет дверь. чон знал, что преподаватель на месте, поэтому старался быть тихим и незаметным; впрочем, он зря беспокоился – джон был погружён в чтение и не отвлекался на посторонние шумы. к ним он привык за долгое время работы в школах.

донён постарался уйти с матча незаметно, чтобы случайно не привлечь лишнее внимание и чтобы джэхён не последовал за ним; но чон был быстрее, и ему даже удалось догнать донёна, когда тот выходил с территории по привычному пути. он остановился у дерева, чтобы поджечь сигарету, и джэхён, приближаясь к нему со спины, вдруг почувствовал, насколько сильно его влечёт к этому человеку. пусть и раньше он воспринимал это как игру, в которой он сам устанавливает правила; но теперь он столкнулся с чем-то, что не был в состоянии объяснить. но джэхёну было свойственно увлекаться и так же быстро остывать к какому-то делу – он сам прекрасно это понимал. отсутствие бурных эмоций было его сильной стороной.

– не угостите?

донён вздрогнул. джэхён стоял перед ним, зачёсывая рукой влажные волосы назад – две верхние пуговицы его рубашки были расстёгнуты, а шорты слегка прилипли к ногам. он по привычке щурился и ожидал ответа – вероятно, он был уверен в том, что донён не откажет ему и в этот раз. но тот резко отшатнулся назад, отводя руку с сигаретой за спину.

– маленький ещё, чтобы курить, – отеческая фраза настолько не сочеталась с донёновым образом, что джэхён добродушно рассмеялся.

– ничего страшного, если не хотите делиться, у меня есть свои. или вы боитесь, что рядом со школой вас могут заметить?

слово «заметить» из уст джэхёна звучало слишком издевательски, и донён сморщился, делая затяжку.

– это не твоё дело.

– как вам игра? – джэхён подошёл ближе. – я играл так хорошо только потому, что вы пришли за меня поболеть.

– я не…

– разрешите?

джэхён, не дождавшись быстрой реакции, схватил донёна за запястье и поднёс руку с тлеющей сигаретой ближе к лицу, чтобы подкурить. уши донёна покраснели, и он одёрнул руку сразу же после того, как чон ослабил хватку.

– ты что себе позволяешь? – зашипел он, когда лицо джэхёна стало едва различимым от табачной дымки. тот пожал плечами.

– вы до остановки?

– перестань меня преследовать, пожалуйста.

– я не преследую, а провожаю. вы вообще слышали хоть что-нибудь об ухаживаниях? или джон не баловал вас этим?

донён сжал кулаки, отбросив в сторону окурок. в глазах его тлела обида.

– ещё одно слово, и я позвоню ему.

джэхён сделал вид, что испугался, но не выдержал и рассмеялся во весь голос.

– ну и что же он может сделать? набить мне морду? вы меня явно недооцениваете, господин ким.

– чего ты этим добиваешься? – отрешённо произнёс донён, чувствуя, что ответ его не удивит. он испытал дежавю. но джэхён молчал, загадочно улыбаясь, и подошёл ближе, не меняя выражения лица.

– отойди от меня, – успел сказать ким, но джэхён опередил его, схватив его руки и заведя за голову. он толкнул донёна к дереву и, крепко сжав запястья, практически по слогам произнёс:

– мне нужны вы и только вы. сейчас вы можете сопротивляться, но поверьте мне, всё не так просто. я бы посоветовал вам хорошенько задуматься.

– как ты смеешь манипулировать… любовью? – возмутился донён, разорвав джэхёнову хватку. – о чём ты вообще говоришь? я твой учитель, а не…

– так научите меня любить так, как _вы_ это делаете, – перебил его джэхён, и в его низком голосе проскользнули стальные нотки. донён застыл.

– мне тебя не жаль и не будет жаль никогда, джэхён.

– вы пожалеете об этом через минуту, так зачем говорите?

– это зашло слишком далеко. я сообщу об этом директору, и мне уже наплевать на твои фотографии! хоть публикуй их в таймс, чёрт возьми!

донён еле сдерживал слёзы. хотелось сейчас же оказаться в родных объятиях джона: он понял, что скучает по нему, и пожалел о том, что был так холоден последние недели. джон наверняка ждёт его дома сейчас… ким почувствовал, что весь этот разговор просто не должен был состояться. это действительно зашло слишком далеко, и пора было прекращать это немедленно. к тому же, любое действие в сторону джэхёна сейчас могло оказаться фатальным – поэтому донён ловко оказался на тротуаре, махнув рукой на прощание, и побежал к переходу, не оборачиваясь. он надеялся на благоразумие джэхёна, и впервые в жизни эти надежды оправдались.

джон в который раз за долгое время чувствовал некоторое смятение. оно появилось у него недавно, но уже порядком успело испортить жизнь. он не был склонен к безотчётной ревности, но теперь, когда донён казался закрытым и отдалился, причины для того, чтобы следить за ним, появились будто бы сами по себе. но джон никогда не думал о том, чтобы винить донёна в чём-либо, поэтому и вину за сложившуюся ситуацию в отношениях взял на себя. с кризисными моментами со привык справляться весьма консервативными путями, однако они работали практически всегда: поэтому он решил по дороге домой купить самый большой букет роз, выбрать хорошее игристое вино и поговорить наконец о том, что происходит между ним и донёном. он знал, что донён не сможет долго держаться неприступным и рано или поздно растает, но красивые ухаживания явно помогли бы ускорить этот процесс.

однако, как только джон распахнул дверь кабинета, которая и теперь поддалась ему легко, непривычный шелест бумаги достиг его ушей, и мужчина опустил взгляд. на полу прямо под дверью лежал маленький аккуратный конверт. джону понадобилось несколько секунд на то, чтобы решить, что с ним сделать – но когда он прочёл содержимое записки, в сердце его что-то ёкнуло. он оказался полностью обезоружен. со в смятении размышлял о недавней дискуссии про харрассмент в школе, и тут – такое совпадение… а совпадение ли? возможно, именно то занятие помогло этому юноше понять природу чувств, таившихся в его сердце. возможно, ему совершенно некому было рассказать о них, поэтому он начал действовать решительно и напрямую – если так, то джон заранее разрешил себе уважать этого школьника, несмотря на то, что ни о каком ответе и речи быть не могло. но почему-то он был твёрдо уверен, что прийти в назначенное время и поговорить с неизвестным было делом чести и принципа: ему вдруг представилось, как его слова, сказанные ученику, спасут мальчика от ошибок, которые он мог бы наделать, не будь у них разговора. да, сомнений быть не могло: он дождётся этих семи часов и поговорит с тайным воздыхателем со всей серьёзностью.

джон на секунду задумался о донёне: наверное, ему стоит сказать о том, что со планирует задержаться. но донёна уже не было в кабинете, и джон решил, что тот уже уехал домой. но планы джона о том, чтобы именно сегодня устроить красивый романтический вечер и разобраться, что происходит между ними, медленно растворялись среди мыслей о любовном письме. это было настолько неожиданно и странно, но джон бы соврал, если бы сказал, что ему это не льстит. однако он прекрасно осознавал, что, как взрослый человек, он просто обязан надоумить этого мальчишку, который и влюбился-то скорее всего впервые, и объяснить ему, что любовь – это штука гораздо более сложная и трудно поддающаяся пониманию с первого раза. почему-то ему самому стало грустно от собственных заключений, и он легко отвлёкся, решив скоротать время до встречи в ближайшем кафе. побаловать себя любимой пастой в этот момент казалось ему самым правильным решением.

***

чону и не догадывался, какой окажется встреча, о которой он мечтал уже несколько месяцев подряд. его нельзя было назвать романтиком, но всё же мысли о первом разговоре наедине и признании трепетно отзывались где-то внутри, заставляя краснеть и отмахиваться. о своих чувствах он не рассказывал никому, но это и вправду было настолько очевидно для многих, что никто уже ничему не удивлялся. чону легко ходил туда-сюда у памятника, нетерпеливо отсчитывая минутки. время шло, но джэхёна не было, и парень уже начал было сомневаться в том, что джэхён согласился. не сказать, что он бы сильно расстроился, потому что всё-таки ожидал и этого: но странная надежда, теплящаяся в глубине души, не давала ему убедиться в другой правде. нет, джэхён должен был прийти! если не для того, чтобы признаться в ответ, то хотя бы ради честного разговора. чону бы принял его любым – даже вид равнодушного джэхёна наверняка бы обрадовал его.

пансионат закрывался примерно в восемь вечера на всю ночь: до этого времени у некоторых ребят проходили занятия в клубах по интересам, тренировки, игры. задерживаться допоздна никто не любил; именно поэтому чону выбрал такое время, когда вероятность встретить нежелательных людей, а в их число сейчас входили все, кроме джэхёна, была минимальной. но из-за угла показалась крупная мужская фигура, совсем не похожая на старшеклассника, из-за чего чону сжался: что ещё могло помешать этой встрече?

– чону-я, это ты? – голос принадлежал явно не джэхёну, и чону инстинктивно дёрнулся: не сбежать ли прямо сейчас, пока ещё есть возможность? – не убегай, пожалуйста, это я, мистер со.

– м-мистер со? – переспросил чону, не веря собственным ушам. – н-но как вы…

– не переживай, я не собираюсь ни ругать тебя, ни угрожать рассказать директору, – джон усмехнулся, остановившись в метре от чону. тот выглядел растерянным не понимал, что происходит, но джон рассчитал это как юношеское смущение. – я хотел бы поговорить с тобой начистоту.

– о чём?

– о твоём письме, – мягко начал джон, стараясь аккуратней подбирать слова. – видишь ли, мне, конечно, приятно, что я симпатичен тебе как педагог, но я боюсь, что ты не до конца понимаешь свои чувства. любые эмоции влияют на отношение к человеку, и то, что ты получаешь удовольствие, слушая меня на уроках, никак не может быть названо влюблённостью, если ты понимаешь, о чём я…

– что? – чону несильно дрожал, но ноги уже слабо держали его.

– твоё предложение не может меня не радовать своей искренностью, – продолжал джон, улыбаясь. – но это не то, что тебе нужно. я – не тот человек, который мог бы подарить тебе радость. к тому же… – он замолчал, не решаясь сказать. – я помолвлен и не могу ответить тебе взаимностью.

чону не выдержал этого. слёзы полились по его щекам, а сам он тихо проговорил, еле шевеля губами:

– если в-вы думаете… что это смешно…

– нет же, ни в коем случае! – испуганно заговорил джон, подходя ближе и размахивая руками. он, конечно же, воспринял это по-своему. – твои чувства настоящие, просто… они – не для меня. тебе ещё предстоит это осознать…

– отойдите! я сейчас закричу! – чону в панике отодвинулся, прижавшись спиной к граниту памятника. – ещё од-дно слово, и-и я…

– не бойся, прошу тебя, – успокаивающе сказал джон, но от чону отошёл. – обдумай всё. я надеюсь, что ты примешь правильное решение и поймёшь, что ты на самом деле ко мне чувствуешь. я буду рад помочь тебе, если у тебя возникнут проблемы, даже не стесняйся подойти ко мне, я…

– вы идиот! – выпалил чону и, развернувшись, побежал прочь. слёзы не останавливались. а джон, оставшийся на месте, впервые задумался о том, что и сам плохо понимает себя и свои чувства. 

***

придя домой и не обнаружив никого в квартире, донён расстроился. это было непривычно и обидно. стрелка часов неумолимо двигалась к шестёрке, и ким приготовился к тому, чтобы ужинать в гордом одиночестве. на самом деле от гордости не осталось и следа – в этот момент он чувствовал невероятную вину за всё, что в последнее время успел натворить. осознание того, что в их с джоном отношениях наступил странный и запутанный период, по ощущениям было подобно тому чувству, когда на холоде тебя окатывают ледяной водой из ведра. воспоминания о джэхёне виделись донёну обрывочными кадрами из какого-то фильма, начало которого ему уже не понравилось. теперь не хотелось даже досматривать – но, вспомнив собственные действия, он немного успокоился: джэхён наверняка перестанет питать иллюзии на его счёт, если не дурак. а дураком ким назвать мог только себя: ему до безумия хотелось вернуться в то мирное время, которым он не умел наслаждаться до работы в этом чёртовом пансионате. он готов был отдать всё, лишь бы заслужить прощение джона. солнце скрылось за рядами ровных многоэтажек, но со так и не вернулся домой, и донён вдруг испугался. джон никогда не ночевал вне дома, но что, если…

не находя себе места от непонятного волнения, донён спалил яичницу, оставив себя без ужина. спокойствия с каждым мгновением оставалось всё меньше и меньше. возможно, джон решил пойти куда-то с друзьями после работы и снять стресс? но почему он тогда не предупредил? донён было разозлился, но сразу же вспомнил, что и о своём походе на матч он умолчал. теперь это показалось ему отвратительной изменой, и он попытался отвлечься от этих мыслей; но всё вокруг напоминало ему о его сегодняшнем одиночестве и будто бы кричало: «ты сам виноват в этом!»

донёну хотелось закричать «да, виноват!», но он ещё не настолько лишился рассудка. в конце концов, усталость одержала верх, и донён прилёг на диван в надежде, что джон вернётся до полуночи. сон его был беспокойным, но, к счастью, странные сновидения не посещали его в тот раз.

джон тихо вошёл в гостиную и ахнул, увидев полностью одетого донёна, спящего на диване. он не хотел его будить, но дипломат громко звякнул, коснувшись пола; джон чертыхнулся, когда макушка донёна шевельнулась, и он подскочил, сонно раскрывая глаза.

– джонни! – он кинулся к со, обнимая того за шею и слепо целуя лицо – щёки, нос, подбородок, губы. джон не сдержал смеха, притягивая его в ответ за шею и осторожно касаясь губ. но киму в этот момент было не до целомудренных прикосновений, и он отчаянно отвечал на поцелуй, цепляясь узловатыми пальцами за воротник чужого пиджака, попутно пытаясь его стянуть.

– тише, тише, – по-отечески пробормотал джон, прерывая поцелуй. – что с тобой сегодня?

– я соскучился, – буркнул донён, утыкаясь носом в чужую шею и вдыхая запах. от джона пахло одеколоном, потом и совсем немного – алкоголем, но донён не допустил ни единой мысли по этому поводу. его мало это заботило сейчас.

– я тоже, но нам обоим нужно отдохнуть, – ласково проговорил джон, будто бы уговаривая донёна лечь спать. – тебе особенно. что с твоим лицом?

– а что не так?

– ты похудел. и эти синяки… они заставляют меня следить за твоим сном всю ночь.

он рассмеялся, и донён поднял голову, встретившись с джоном взглядом. он будто бы видел его в первый раз.

– это ерунда, – проговорил ким, соединяя ладони на шее и поглаживая большими пальцами лицо джона. – или я не нравлюсь тебе таким?

– ну и глупости же ты говоришь, донённи. ты нравишься мне любым.

– даже сейчас? точно?

– ну конечно.

донён не думал долго.

– знаешь, мне плевать. но если я действительно тебе нравлюсь… – он выдержал паузу, ожидая, что джон продолжит за него.

– нравишься-нравишься, – ответил тот, легко целуя донёна в губы.

– тогда раздень меня прямо сейчас и сделай всё возможное, чтобы я не заснул этой ночью.

джон опешил от такой прямолинейности, но в таких ситуациях донёну не приходилось просить дважды. он всегда получал то, что хотел. руки джона были большими и по-родному тёплыми, и донён практически поверил, что всё снова по-прежнему хорошо; а пансионат, чёртовы фотографии и чон джэхён существовали всегда только в его снах. он рад был не видеть их сегодня.

донён даже не думал, что физический контакт может так повлиять на общее состояние – пробуждение его было на удивление лёгким, если не брать в расчёт боль во всём теле; это было куда лучше и приятнее, чем разбитое утро после бессонной тревожной ночи. приятно было вновь видеть ласкового джона по утрам, приятно было готовить на двоих вместо нерегулярных перекусов на работе, приятно было слегка задержаться и выйти позже из-за несколько более долгого прощания. о непристойном поведении джэхёна донён дальновидно умолчал, не решившись портить идиллический момент рассказами о чьём-то неконтролируемом пубертате. он заметил за собой, что начинает старательно блокировать все воспоминания, связанные с учёбой; но чем ближе он был к пансионату, тем хуже себя чувствовал.

нужно было взять себя в руки: через несколько дней ученики писали первый экзамен, и всех преподавателей обязали устраивать дополнительные консультации. экзамены проводились по всем предметам, но наиболее важными считались профильные, с которыми нужно было поступать в университет или колледж при пансионате. к счастью, химиков было немного, и всех их донён старался готовить на отлично. но в тот день с самого утра творилась какая-то неразбериха: директор мун, обычно приветливый и улыбчивый, в коридоре коршуном налетел на донёна, быстро бормоча что-то про джона:

– господин со явится сегодня в пансионат? – чётко прозвучала фраза, и донён похолодел: неужели джэхён всё-таки выдал их?

– да, я думаю, он скоро будет, – он откинул руку, посмотрев на часы. – он никогда не опаздывает…

– прекрасно. прекрасно, чёрт возьми! – всплеснул руками мун, направляясь дальше по коридору. – передайте ему… ах, ладно, ничего не передавайте. я сам к нему зайду.

донён заторможенно кивнул. в мыслях было одно: найти джэхёна сейчас же. ким почему-то был уверен, что это именно его рук дело; никогда ещё директор мун не был так обеспокоен и раздражён одновременно. неужели джон успел что-то натворить вчера? донён отказывался верить в это. в конце концов, джон – взрослый благоразумный человек, который прекрасно владеет собой. но вчерашний разговор с джэхёном не мог пройти бесследно – он наверняка не мог оставить всё в таком положении и сделал какую-нибудь гадость, из-за которой у джона теперь могут быть проблемы. до начала занятия оставалось пятнадцать минут, и ким подбежал к доске с расписанием, чтобы найти кабинет, в котором у джэхёна должен был пройти урок. первой парой стояла зарубежная литература, и донён сжал руки в кулаки.

тэн всегда опаздывал на свои же занятия, но сегодня он пришёл вовремя. донён, постучав пару раз, приоткрыл дверь: тэн сидел за столом, помешивая ложкой горячий чай. ким усмехнулся – только тэн мог в жару пить кипяток.

– о, привет, – он приветливо помахал ему рукой. – заходи.

– нет, я… – донён протиснулся в аудиторию, но дальше не проходил. – мне нужен джэхён.

тэн дёрнул носом и хитро улыбнулся.

– ну-ну, держите себя в руках, господин ким! – спародировал он директора, поднимаясь. – этот мальчишка так тебя привлёк? я, кстати, обратил на него внимание – не знаю, почему не замечал его раньше. он очень красив.

– да нет же, чёрт возьми! – злобно крикнул донён, и тэн застыл, не решаясь подойти. – ты всё не так понял!

– так вы изъясняйтесь понятнее, господин ким, – пожал плечами тэн, продолжая издеваться, и поглядел в окно. солнце било в стёкла, освещая парты, и казалось, что ещё немного, и оно точно прожжёт чью-нибудь тетрадку.

– этот мальчишка, как ты выразился, может испортить мне всю жизнь.

– не наоборот?

– тэн! – не выдержал донён и подошёл к нему вплотную. – я в отношениях. и джэхён не может это усвоить.

– значит, из тебя никудышный педагог, – хмыкнул тэн, не отводя взгляда от чужих глаз. донён замолчал.

– эй, донён. – тэн внезапно стал серьёзным, как тогда, когда они заговорили об университете.

– что?

– зачем ты бегаешь ко мне?

донён опешил.

– потому что… потому что я хочу твоей помощи?

– я не стану тебе помогать.

ким непонимающе посмотрел на тэна. тот выглядел уверенным в себе, а во взгляде его читалась лёгкая надменность.

– копаться в своих чувствах тебе лучше самому, – заключил он. – никто тебе не поможет. будь мужчиной, в конце концов! побудь старшим для этого джэхёна! объясни ему то, что ты пытаешься объяснить мне.

– я ведь никудышный педагог, – грустно усмехнулся донён. – я не смогу.

– объясни не как педагог, а как старший товарищ, – тут же ответил тэн. – знаешь, я всегда был на месте твоего джэхёна, поэтому ничего не смогу посоветовать.

– я знаю, – проговорил донён и тут же прикрыл рукой рот. тэн остановился. донён видел, что тот силится что-то вспомнить, но скорее всего, интрижек с преподавателями у него было так много, что вероятность того, что он вспомнит хоть какую-то из них в деталях, была минимальной.

– такие разговоры хоть когда-нибудь тебя останавливали?

тэн улыбнулся и покачал головой. разговор был исчерпан, и донён неловко махнул рукой, ссутулившись. ему предстоял нелёгкий диалог с джэхёном: но он не мог даже сравниться с тем, что предстояло пережить джону.

первого урока у него не было: джон, подходя к собственному кабинету, удивился странной пустоте – ученики не толпились в коридоре, и джон искренне удивился. массовых прогулов он ещё не встречал за время своей практики. войдя в кабинет, он огляделся – всё вроде было прежним, и всё-таки беспокойство начало понемногу овладевать им. занятие начиналось в половину одиннадцатого, но никто из учеников особенно не спешил. стук в дверь известил о появлении директора муна и его заместителя, имя которого джон даже не знал – настолько незапоминающимся и отталкивающим был этот мужчина.

– доброе утро, – с улыбкой проговорил джон, но на лицах его гостей не дрогнул ни единый мускул. они явно были настроены недружелюбно. директор мун начал первым:

– оставьте эти пустые любезности, господин со. у нас к вам серьёзное дело, и я просто обязан потребовать объяснений. пройдёмте-ка с нами в мой кабинет.

джон дрогнул. никогда ещё директор не позволял себе так разговаривать с ним. это означало одно – случилось что-то серьёзное, и «пустыми любезностями» здесь точно было не обойтись. джон послушно кивнул головой и последовал за мужчинами, которые держались холодно и жёстко, но внутри, кажется, переживали не меньше.

– итак, господин со, – мун прочистил горло, прежде чем заговорить, но голос его остался хрипловатым и дрожащим. – я надеюсь, вы осознаёте, что для меня как для директора -ского пансионата нет ничего важнее, чем благосостояние и комфорт моих подопечных. под словом «подопечные» я понимаю всех, кто учится и работает здесь. но наибольшее беспокойство всегда вызывают у меня… наши дорогие ребята. поэтому я с трепетом отношусь к их просьбам, будь то изменение расписания или предложение провести спортивные игры после уроков…

джон кивнул. директор действительно был настроен дружелюбно и открыто по отношению к обучающимся, и эту черту нельзя было не замечать. это говорило о несомненном успехе муна как руководителя учебного заведения.

– но, к сожалению, ко мне обращаются и с другими вопросами, – директор помрачнел. – и я просто обязан решать эти проблемы, потому как они… натуральная вопиющая наглость и произвол – это, знаете ли, не просто так…

– чем я могу помочь? – серьёзно спросил джон, когда мун сделал паузу. тот нахмурился, опираясь на стол.

– потрудитесь, пожалуйста, объяснить, дорогой мистер со… – он подцепил ногтями листок и протянул его мужчине с нескрываемым любопытством. – что это значит?

джон узнал этот почерк мгновенно и убедился в своей догадке, прочитав имя автора. трудно было как-то назвать этот документ, но джон мысленно окрестил его докладной и принялся читать, бегая глазами по строчкам.

_директору -ского пансионата г. Х  
муну тэилю_

_уважаемый господин мун!  
вы всегда ратуете за безопасность и комфортные условия во время обучения в пансионате, и я благодарен вам за ваше неравнодушие и отзывчивость. однако недавно я столкнулся с тем, что с трудом можно назвать безобидной шуткой или проигнорировать. поведение преподавателя джона со, который ведёт английский язык в моём классе, в последнее время напрягало меня: это началось с дискуссии на одном из последних уроков, тема которого, я думаю, вас удивит. в классе, где нет ни одного совершеннолетнего ученика, господин со позволял себе открыто высказываться на тему харрассмента в учебных заведениях и говорил о многих вещах уверенно, так что у меня и моих одноклассников сложилось впечатление, будто господин имеет недобрый опыт в этой сфере. так или иначе, неуместность такой дискуссии была на лицо: но он, несмотря на отсутствие энтузиазма_ (на этих словах джон усмехнулся) _, настоял на том, чтобы обсуждать именно это. но апогеем этой абсурдной истории стал наш разговор, состоявшийся вчера вечером_ (здесь джон остановился, чтобы вчитаться в каждое слово – ему было интересно, как чону признается в том, что написал любовное письмо, и не кому-то, а преподавателю). _я отправил однокласснику письмо, назначив встречу, но почему-то оно оказалось у господина со. содержание записки я не считаю необходимым раскрывать, т.к. это касается лично меня и ученика, для которого это было предназначено. я подозреваю, что господин со подкараулил меня, когда я вложил конверт в личный ящик ученика, а затем вынул его, тем самым лишив адресата возможности получить письмо, прочёл и наглым образом появился в назначенное не для него время, чтобы говорить недвусмысленные вещи и оказывать моральное давление_ (джон раскрыл глаза от удивления – всё точно вело к тому, что он окажется крайним, и все наказания будут принадлежать только ему) _. я считаю недопустимым харрассмент по отношению к ученикам, и сам господин со уверенно говорил об этом на нашей дискуссии. однако он убеждал меня в том, что «в моих чувствах нет ничего неправильного и постыдного», имея в виду мою симпатию к нему. я бы хотел оговориться, что ни о каких чувствах не может идти и речи, и повторюсь, что это письмо было предназначено для другого человека…_

джон не стал дочитывать. внутри него бушевал гнев.

– позвольте, господин мун…

– нет-нет, постойте. вы дочитали до конца?

– мне не нужно дочитывать до конца, чтобы объяснить вам, что произошла ошибка…

– нет уж, потрудитесь сделать то, о чём я вас прошу, – настойчиво повторил директор, бросая взгляд на заместителя. тот кивнул и подошёл к джону ближе, чтобы проконтролировать чтение. джон оторопел – он не ожидал, что будет встречен с таким недоверием.

_…склонность господина со вмешиваться в личную жизнь учеников кажется мне несовместимой с работой преподавателя в пансионате. я бы хотел, чтобы с господином со была проведена воспитательная беседа с дальнейшим разъяснениям прав и свобод несовершеннолетнего обучающегося, потому как сам он, вероятно, не имеет ни малейшего представления о том, что такое преподавательская этика, пусть даже и сам постоянно говорит о ней._

_с уважением, ким чону_

джон закатил глаза. он уже сейчас понимал, что победителем из этой схватки ему не выйти – чону, сам ли или с помощью кого-то знающего и более грамотного (и явно тоже имеющего свои претензии к джону), сумел подать ситуацию так, что джон оказался антагонистом. конечно, всё было совершенно наоборот – не произошло ничего страшного, а между учителем и учеником произошло недопонимание… в подтверждение своих слов джон торжественно объявил, что у него сохранилось это письмо, и подписал чону именно его имя, что и стало причиной ошибки. директор немного оживился и улыбнулся.

– это в корне может изменить ситуацию. пожалуйста, покажите нам письмо и записку.

джон кивнул и обернулся в поисках своего дипломата. он был уверен, что сохранил и конверт, и его содержимое: но когда при окруживших его директоре и заместителе со принялся разбирать вещи, повисла неловкая пауза, а мужчина запаниковал. конверта не оказалось ни внутри дипломата, ни в карманах пиджака. джон понял, что этим действием подписал себе смертный приговор.

– я клянусь, что оно было у меня, – начал было он, но к директору вернулся прежний тон.

– господин со, мы надеялись на ваше благоразумие.

– поймите же, это ошибка. у меня в мыслях не было давить на чону, я хотел поговорить с ним как со взрослым, чтобы объяснить…

– нельзя разговаривать с учениками как со взрослыми, господин со! – не выдержал мун, стукнув кулаком по столу. – категорически нельзя! они ведь ещё дети!

джон оторопел, вспомнив, как вёл себя джэхён. вот уж что можно было привести в качестве аргумента против…

– господин со, поймите и вы нас, – вмешался заместитель, неожиданно оказавшись обладателем низкого голоса. – на мой взгляд, отвечать на письма, гм… личного характера… это по определению непедагогично.

– да послушайте, я никому не отвечал, – джон постепенно начал терять терпение. – я поступил так, как считал нужным поступить, и не нарушал ничьи границы. как я должен был себя повести?

– не приходить на встречу, назначенную не вам, – пожал плечами заместитель. директор кивнул.

– кунхан прав. и если вы хотели поговорить с чону, то выбрали бы другое время…

– в письме было указано моё имя, и я решил, что будет совершенно нормально прийти на встречу, на которую меня пригласили.

– но чону не пишет об этом.

джон помолчал.

– а как же вы объясните эту дискуссию о харрассменте? – вновь обеспокоенно заговорил директор. – кажется, вы совершенно не разделяете частные разговоры и темы для обсуждений с несовершеннолетними.

– это был своего рода педагогический эксперимент, не более…

– пансионат для несовершеннолетних – это не место для подобных экспериментов!

– я понимаю, о чём вы сейчас думаете, господин со, – проговорил кунхан, подходя к столу и окидывая взглядом кипу бумаг, требующих директорской подписи. – мол, что вас подставили и всё такое. несмотря на то, что вы квалифицированный специалист и полностью нас устраиваете, мы просто не можем позволить… продолжить вам работать с детьми.

– что? – джон не верил собственным ушам. – вы что же, увольняете меня?

– джон, мы не хотим, чтобы эта история была предана огласке, – затараторил тэиль, слегка наклоняясь. – а такая возможность есть. я предлагаю написать вам заявление самостоятельно…

– вы шутите?

– боюсь, что шутки кончились, господин со, – хохотнул кунхан, прикрыв лицо ладонью. внезапно он показался джону настолько отвратительным, что смотреть на него не было сил. – мы не будем писать об этом инциденте в вашем резюме. давайте разойдёмся мирно.

джон обреченно опустился на стул и жестом попросил листок бумаги и ручку. ему казалось, что всё это – лишь продолжение недолгого сна, выдумки измотанного разума, который осуществляет самые пугающие страхи в сновидениях; но холод шершавой поверхности стола и скрип стержня ручки убедил его в том, что он взаправду пишет заявление об уходе из пансионата спустя год успешной и, как ему казалось, благополучной работы.

– как невовремя, как же невовремя… – бормотал мун, дав волю чувствам. – на носу – экзамены, а мы лишились такого замечательного специалиста…

это вывело джона из себя окончательно, и он рявкнул, отбросив ручку в сторону:

– вы могли бы не увольнять меня хотя бы до конца экзаменационной недели!  
 __  
– и подвергнуть психологическому насилию наших учеников? ну уж нет! – так же громко и раздражённо крикнул директор. со сдвинутыми бровями и взглядом исподлобья он выглядел скорее не отталкивающе, а смешно, но джону теперь действительно было не до смеха. эти люди не вызывали у него ничего, кроме отвращения.

– _fucking bullshit!_ – в сердцах бросил он, выходя из директорского кабинета и хлопая дверью. теперь это было точно: сюда он больше не вернётся. чувства бушевали в нём, и он, посмотрев на круглые часы, висящие над кабинетом, улыбнулся: идея провести время обеденного перерыва, последнего в этом году для него, с донёном обрадовала его.

***

спокойно отведя урок у малышей, донён, дождавшись, пока все ребята не покинут класс, закрылся на ключ и беспокойно начал ходить по кабинету, раздумывая об утреннем разговоре с тэном. наверняка тот передаст джэхёну, что донён его искал, поэтому необходимо было как можно скорее подобрать правильные слова. джэхён должен был понять, что его борьба бессмысленна, если он пытается добиться чужого расположения шантажом. проговаривая это в голове, донён звучал уверенно и убедительно даже для самого себя, но вот дойдёт ли смысл его слов до джэхёна? кажется, чон всегда слышит только то, что хочет услышать. именно это на протяжении месяцев препятствует их диалогу.

джэхён и вправду не заставил себя долго ждать. донён, открывая дверь, отшатнулся назад, потому что парень чуть ли не ввалился в кабинет, а руки его инстинктивно потянулись к телу донёна, чтобы прижать его к стене. но чон сделал вид, что ничего не произошло, и лукаво улыбнулся, прищурив один глаз.

– вам настолько не терпелось меня увидеть, что вы искали меня по всей школе? как это мило, – он облокотился на стену, выжидающе глядя на кима. уверенность донёна улетучилась мгновенно, и он мысленно дал себе пощёчину за нерешительность.

– думай, что хочешь. я всё равно не смогу убедить тебя в обратном. я хотел серьёзно с тобой поговорить.

джэхён сверкнул глазами.

– вы подумали о моих словах?

– нет. вернее, да, но… дай мне объяснить.

донён мямлил, неуверенно мялся и ненавидел себя за это. таким тоном уж точно никого не получится убедить. мысли в его голове путались, и он не мог сосредоточиться на чём-то одном, постоянно запинаясь и волнуясь, будто бы на мгновение они с джэхёном поменялись местами.

– ты – не тот человек, которому я должен говорить, что состою в отношениях. я искренне хочу, чтобы ты понял меня правильно: то, что ты предложил мне вчера, исключено. между нами ничего нет и никогда не будет, это невозможно и неправильно. ты подвергаешь опасности и себя, и меня, сам того не осознавая…

– ну почему же? – перебил его джэхён, тряхнув волосами. – вы думаете, что я не знаю о последствиях?

– я уверен в этом, – жестко ответил донён, отойдя к окну. джэхён последовал за ним, остановившись в паре шагов от учителя.

– ваш… супруг, – на этих словах донён вздрогнул, и всё внутри у него сжалось. – недавно проводил в моём классе дискуссию о харрассменте в учебных заведениях. он наверняка вам рассказывал об этом, да? или… времени на разговоры у вас не хватает?

донён развернулся, нахмурившись.

– перестань паясничать.

– ну хорошо-хорошо, – джэхён поднял руки в примирительном жесте. – значит, не рассказывал. расскажу я, если хотите. ваш супруг считает, что отношения между учителем и учеником невозможны из-за того, что возлюбленные якобы заранее обречены на несчастье, если любовь их испытывает иерархическое давление. ну, вы понимаете, о чём я.

донён медленно кивал. как и ожидалось от джона, он говорил весьма трезвые вещи, но джэхён продолжил:

– а теперь давайте абстрагируемся. я вижу, что вы соглашаетесь с этими словами, но не только ли потому, что это было сказано джоном? представьте ситуацию: перед вами несколько месяцев выступает харизматичный и активный преподаватель, который заинтересован в своём предмете. кроме того, он всегда открыт к любым вопросам, а ещё любит ту же музыку, что и вы, и по вечерам пишет стихи. одним словом, оказывается человеком, который подходит вам по всем критериям как партнёр.

– но ведь влюблённость не так работает, джэхён, – не выдержал донён, и из его уст эта фраза звучало ласково.

– а вы знаете, как она работает? вы можете точно сказать, какие механизмы руководят ей? – удивлённо приподнял брови джэхён, подходя ближе. – конечно, как человек науки, вы можете сейчас же выдать мне какую-то лекцию о химии любви. но знаете что? мне наплевать на ваши научные легенды. если бы всё было так просто, люди бы давно влюблялись так, как выгодно им. но этого не происходит. как вы думаете, почему?

донёну не нравился этот разговор. он понял, что потерял контроль над основной линией, когда джэхён произнёс первые слова; но сейчас ким окончательно убедился в том, что объяснить ему то, что так устал выслушивать тэн, не получится.

– не говори мне этого.

– не говорить чего?

– того, что ты… любишь меня. это бред. мы оба знаем, что это неправда.

джэхён вздохнул и покачал головой.

– господин ким, о чём вы сейчас думаете?

донён замешкался. он не хотел говорить об этом – это означало бы полную капитуляцию перед джэхёном.

– а я вам отвечу. вы отходите от меня всё дальше и дальше, потому что и внутри готовы к побегу. сейчас вы остановились у своего стола и осматриваете его внимательно, потому что примериваете, что будет, если я повалю вас на него. я слишком хорошо изучил вас за это время, – донён задрожал от холода, пробиравшегося буквально под кожу. – а трясётесь вы потому, что я вас раскусил.

дальнейшие действия джэхёна были настолько стремительными и продуманными, что донён, вспоминая об этом позже, оправдывал себя тем, что у него не было ни малейшего шанса противостоять такому напору. чон будто заранее оповестил, что будет делать дальше, и, согласно озвученному плану, грубо толкнул донёна и прижал его к столу, нависая сверху. левая его рука легла на шею донёна, а правой рукой он провёл по телу, задевая рёбра и цепляя пальцами галстук, чтобы притянуть донёна ближе. несмотря на то, что джэхён не выглядел силачом, донён не смог сопротивляться физически, потому что старшеклассник оказался куда сильнее и ловчее. царапая ногтями через рубашку плечи джэхёна, донён изо всех сил пытался оттолкнуть чона от себя, но тот будто не чувствовал боли и без труда коснулся донёновых губ, бесцеремонно проталкиваясь языком внутрь.

– сукин ты сын, – прошипел донён, но джэхёну это было лишь на руку: он углубил поцелуй и сильнее потянул галстук к себе. он знал, что донён примет правильное решение и перестанет сопротивляться.

– ну же, джон не говорил тебе? если будешь брыкаться, то будет только больнее.

– хорошо, хорошо! – закричал вдруг донён. – я сделаю то, что тебе нужно. я, чёрт возьми, сделаю так, как ты хочешь! но после этого ты должен пообещать мне, что исчезнешь из моей жизни, – джэхён хотел что-то добавить, но ким продолжил:

– из нашей жизни. навсегда. я не знаю, как тебе сходит всё с рук, но мне уже наплевать, и если это то, что ты хочешь взамен спокойствия…

– вы делаете из меня тирана, а я всего лишь влюблённый… н-несовершеннолетний юноша, который хочет ласки и взаимности, – неожиданно тихо проговорил джэхён, отходя назад. – это, знаете ли, так обидно…

– ах вот как? не смей прикидываться невинным после всего того, что ты сделал!

– ну же, господин ким, а где субординация? – разочарованно протянул джэхён, но донён выглядел устрашающе и мог накинуться на него в любой момент, и джэхён решил не провоцировать его дальше.

– пошёл вон.

чон перекинул рюкзак через плечо, поправил воротник рубашки и несколько раз глубоко вдохнул. это явно не входило в его планы, поэтому невооружённым глазом можно было увидеть, насколько парень был раздражён. он впервые не получил того, на что рассчитывал и что в глубине души практически считал своим. чувство неудовлетворённости и несправедливости, какое обычно настигает игроков, когда они бьют по мячу мимо ворот или когда жёлтая карточку маячит над тем, кто не нарушал правил. джэхён умел нарушать правила так, чтобы оставаться незамеченным – но сейчас, несмотря на то, что ни жёлтых карточек, ни выговоров в его сторону не было, он чувствовал себя подавленно. в его жилах кипела кровь, и он горел желанием доказать, что способен подчинить донёна себе, но что-то мешало ему. он понял, что пока не готов к этому.

– передавайте от меня привет джону, – бросил он, стоя в дверях. – спросите, понравился ли ему текст, который я сочинил… мне кажется, получилось неплохо. сам я не спрошу – с ним мы точно больше не увидимся.

донёново «почему?» повисло в воздухе, оставшись без ответа. дурное предчувствие не отпускало его, и он решил проведать джона – к тому же, обеденный перерыв должен был вот-вот начаться. но как только ким вышел из кабинета, то увидел идущего в его сторону джона, который явно был не в духе.

– ты сюда?

но джон ничего не ответил, потянув донёна за руку вслед за собой в кабинет. запястья донёна ещё помнили прикосновения джэхёна, поэтому он вздрогнул, пытаясь избавиться от крепкой хватки. джон кивнул донёну на дверь, и тот понял, что нужно её запереть. к этому жесту он до сих пор относился неоднозначно. со опустился в учительское кресло и отбросил дипломат к стене, проводя рукой по волосам.

– что случилось?

– эти школьники меня обыграли, – развёл руками джон и хлопнул себя по коленкам, призывно распахивая объятия. донёна не нужно было просить дважды. – обставили, как старпёра.

– какие школьники?

– я только что отдал заявление на увольнение, и его уже подписали.

донён широко раскрыл глаза, поднося ладонь к лицу.

– ты шутишь! зачем?

– как сказал мне этот придурок кунхан – «шутки кончились», – грустно хохотнул джон, обнимая донёна за талию. – наплевать. они бы в любом случае не дали мне нормально работать здесь.

– но почему? разве ты сделал что-то плохое?

– я думал, что нет. и я правда не совершил ничего из того, что бы мог, если бы на самом деле был злодеем… но мне не доверяли с самого начала, просто сейчас это стало очевидно.

– но почему?

– на меня написали докладную, донённи, – ласково проговорил джон, погладив донёна по щеке. – о боже, только не плачь… не надо плакать из-за меня. знаешь, что меня позабавило? текст был такой агрессивный, что я почувствовал, будто бы мне обвинение в суде зачитывают… по статье за растление малолетних…

после этих слов слёзы хлынули из глаз донёна. теперь он понял, почему джэхён усмехнулся и попросил передать что-то про текст, которым очень гордился.

– малыш, а ну перестань! – джон принялся вытирать большим пальцем слёзы с чужого лица, но донён остановил его, еле выговорив:

– я з-знаю, кто это сделал…

– я тоже знаю. но мне нет до него дела. он добился того, чего хотел.

он помолчал. донён, не выдержав, уткнулся в плечо джона, рыдая в его пиджак. это казалось настолько неправильным и отвратительным, что донён был не в состоянии успокоить нервы. джон аккуратно поцеловал его в шею, затем коснулся щеки и наконец нашёл губы, мокрые и солёные от слёз.

– даже этот подонок добился, чего хотел, – повторил джон. кончики их носов соприкасались, и джон мог легко коснуться чужих губ, если бы подался вперёд. – а я – нет.

донён непонимающе улыбнулся.

– разве ты чего-то ещё не добился? – по-доброму усмехнулся он. слёзы высыхали на его лице. джон молчал: но руки его потянулись к пуговицам на чужой рубашке, ловко их расстегивая.

– что ты делаешь, джон! – ахнул ким, дрожащими руками застёгивая пуговицы за джоном.

– мне всё равно, я здесь больше не работаю.

– а я пока работаю!

джон усмехнулся, несильно ударяя донёна по плечу.

– испортил настрой, как обычно.

донён закатил глаза. как бы сильно джон ни старался перевести всё в шутку, донёна возмутила эта ситуация, и он всё ещё был готов отстаивать джоново имя, но тот только смеялся. справедливости было практически невозможно добиться, особенно если тебе больше тридцати, а обвинителю нет и восемнадцати. ким всё понял без лишних слов: и всё же в его голове это не отменяло того, что доверять теперь нельзя никому. директор мун не казался больше таким жизнерадостным и светлым, тэн выглядел попросту глупым и наивным, будто бы сам всё ещё пребывал в семнадцатилетнем возрасте.

выходя из пансионата, донён вновь встретил джэхёна, который приветливо помахал ему рукой, будто старому знакомому. но теперь из-за чужого прощания кима не кидало в жар и не трясло: он отвернулся, шагая вперёд по дороге, и даже не подумал посмотреть назад. что бы ни задумывал джэхён, донён научился не бояться неизвестности, а поэтому был готов ко всему. о ситуации до их с джоном разговора ким дальновидно умолчал: теперь джэхён был его личной проблемой, которая могла разрешиться сама собой через считанные недели. они казались ничтожно малой частью учебного года.

увольнение джона не нашло никакого отклика в преподавательском коллективе. все вели себя так, будто бы ничего не произошло. донён думал об этом уже вечером, после работы, и гнетущее чувство отвращения к коллегам не покидало его, а ощущалось сильнее, чем когда-либо. конечно, они ни в чём не виноваты – но и джон, джон тоже был осуждён несправедливо. донёна успокаивало только одно: ни скандалов, порочащих имя со, ни разбирательств и общения с полицией руководство пансионата благоразумно не допустило, и уже за это можно было бы сказать им спасибо. и пусть для искренней благодарности время ещё не пришло, у донёна такая возможность пока оставалась.


End file.
